Clarity
by NLCDynastyXV
Summary: "Is love headed for a tragedy? Will two lovers be separated by a lie...forever?"
1. Prologue

**_A's/N: _Why A's? This is written by two authors.**

**Finally! Our first collaboration fic is uploaded. This is NoctisXV and yeah, I wrote the Prologue but it took me a little long to think of it because of school works. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. The characters, places and songs used are owned by the perspective owners. Thank You. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Why did she? Why… How could you….._

_Here I am, sitting alone in my room. Secluded. No one to comfort me but the cold wind to cool my room. I sat on my chair and I rested my head on my table. There was no one to comfort me but myself. At first, I longed her for so long but now, I don't want to ever see or talk to her again. _

_Before, It wasn't like this. I had a good life in college….._

"Hey Noct, Me and Gladio need a hand for the report. Care to help?"

"Sure."

_Had a lot of friends….. Prompto, Ignis, Hope, Gladiolus, Stella, Tidus, Squall… All of them… They never turned their back. I trusted them. They were the closest to my heart. _

_I fell for the woman I met since I was young. She was Claire….. But She wanted to be called Lightning….._

"Hey Light, I missed ya'"

"But we just left each other 4 hours ago."

"Still, that won't stop me from ever missing you."

"Aww." _She smiled as her cheeks flushed bright pink._

_Out of all the woman I ever met, Lightning was my only and the one. There wasn't anything comparable to her beauty and above all, her sweetness. Lightning…. How I really have love you for so long._

_Everything was perfect till one day… There was something that will change my life._

_**The day that changed my life…..**_

"Noctis, We need to stop this."

_I looked at her. _"Why?"

"What?"

"Don't lie to me. After all these years you're cheating on me?"

_Lightning looked at me with a fierce eye. _"What are you talking about?"

"How do you explain this?"

_Lightning took out a picture that showed that I was sitting beside Stella, chatting and holding hands sometimes. At that sight, I didn't know about this. All I know was that Stella and I were close friends and this is what's bugging her._

_I explained to her. _"Light, Don't be offended if you see that picture. Me and Stella are just friends."

_She looked at the other way. _"Why should I believe you, Lier. Everyone told me about it."

_I sighed and raised my voice a little._ "Listen to me. I wasn't hanging out with Stella, I was giving her a hand."

"For what? Can't answer?"

_At that question, I couldn't respond. I looked at her with an evil stare which was the first time I ever did to her in my whole life. _

"You know what, We're finished."

_She took the necklace I gave her for her 19__th__ birthday and threw it down to the hard cold floor before leaving me. I picked up the necklace and looked at her. At a distance, I saw her together with Caius. _

_A few days later,_

"Hey Caelum, You pickin' for a fight?"

"Hell yeah, You bloody bastard."

_Moving closer, We engaged in fight . I would always engage in fight whenever Caius would come across me. Most of the people there would surround us and chant him with "Let's go Caius" while I was chanted with the shouts of "Boo! Hiss! Boo!" and "Die Noctis Die" I was hurt so much that I refused to fight. But with my friends present, I knew that they are cheering for me. _

_Every hits, Every punches I take each day hurts me inside and out. When I was pushed to the floor, I could remember Lightning kicking me on the head with her black boots. She told me to give up and face reality. It was something I can't do and I wouldn't even want to say a thing about it. _

_I am facing reality, But it wasn't what I was expecting. _

_After that, I didn't talk to her ever again but she wouldn't stop on laying her hands on me with Caius on her side._

_Why? Why Light? Why? _

_Why did it have to be like this ?..._

* * *

**Well, That was the prologue and it's just getting started. As the story progresses, The prologue will make sense. We hope you guys enjoy and please review... We'll appreciate it a lot X3**


	2. Chapter 1: Afternoon Free Time

**A's/N: Well, Here's Chapter 1 and I hope you guys enjoy. The story would probably see the characters from the different Final Fantasies. Though, We hope that they will have an appearance. :3**

**ENJOY!**

******Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. The characters, places and songs used are owned by the perspective owners. Thank You. **

* * *

It was an ordinary day in a university. Somewhere in the rooftops of the university, A man in his 20s was sleeping peacefully with his book covering his face. It was the afternoon free time and there wasn't much to do. The sun was high and many in the university grounds were just doing… Nothing. The afternoon was perfect, Perfect for disturbing someone's sleep.

He didn't notice a shadow was in front of him. He had his eyes shut close and was about to sleep. The shadow carefully removed the open book covering the sleeping face. He opened his water bottle and without uttering anything, He splashed his face with cold water.

"HEY!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Can't you even stop taking a nap every time its free time?"

"What's your problem, Prompto?"

"Nothing Noct."

He was Noctis, quite your usual man. He is popular around girls and would always get chased by a horde of fangirls whenever he was in the university grounds. He tends to keep a low profile and a quiet life. He wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Prompto sighed. "Anyway, Where's Stella?"

"She's in the cafeteria with Lightning, Vanille, Yuna and Rinoa."

"Thanks."

"Later." Noctis uttered.

Prompto waved his hand goodbye as He left Noctis alone again. Noctis went up to his feet and wiped his face dry with his handkerchief. He took his book and left the rooftop and back to the campus. When he got back to the campus, He walked towards the library through the corridor. By this time, No one was around the corridors but a few students walking along. Along the way, He met with….

"Oh! Hey Noctis."

"Hey Light, How's free time for you?"

"Just a typical afternoon. Nothing grand about it."

Lightning was the favorite of the guys in the campus. Everywhere, She would get greetings from men, They would even request her a picture of her or even her autograph. But none of them could win her heart but Noctis. She and Noctis met at elementary and grew a fondness of each other. They had a lasting relationship up to college. They began dating as soon as they graduated from high school.

As the two lovers were walking along the corridor, They saw a man walking out from one of the classrooms and came upon Noctis and Lightning. He was tall and had long purple hair. He wasn't much attractive as Noctis but He was one of the popular guys. He had a lust for Lightning's heart. He pushed Noctis aside and spoke to Lightning.

"Hey Lightning, Wanna hang out?" He placed his arms around her.

She pushed him away from her, Saying "Get away from me, Caius. You know that I have Noctis."

Caius caressed her cheeks. "What's wrong with me? Don't you like me? Everyone knows that black guy over there isn't popular as me." He began to hold Lightning's hand.

"Dammit! Let go of me!"

At a show of strength, Noctis pushed Caius away from Lightning. He pinned him to the wall and warned him. "Get out of here, NOW!"

"Whoah…. Looks like black guy's being scary. Oh my gosh." He said insultingly.

"I swear if you speak again, I'm gonna put a bruise on your face." Noctis said, Readying up his fist.

"Oh. Sorry, I shouldn't have touched your girlfriend."

Suddenly, Caius delivered a blow on Noctis but Noctis countered with punches of his own. As Lightning watched the two men clash along the corridor, A professor arrived to stop the fight. Lightning grabbed Noctis while the professor went in the middle of the two men and began to scold them.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS? WELL?"

"Professor Cid, It was Noctis. He delivered a blow on my abdomen."

But Lightning testified. "No Sir, It was Caius, He was the one who started all of this. Noctis only tried to defend me."

"Well Mr. Ballad, Go to my office. NOW!"

Caius stared at Noctis angrily as he utters. "Yes Sir." and left for Cid's office.

Cid turned to Noctis. "Well Mr. Caelum, You are very commendable for defending your fellow student and friend."

"I'm honored. Thank you Sir."

"Well, Now I shall leave you two to your moment alone."

Cid walked off and headed back for his office to scold Caius about what had happened earlier.

Later, They reached the library and took a few books to read. He jokingly told that every time that Prompto would go to the library, He would always search for a book about how to treat your girlfriend. Lightning laughed and thought that it had been quite some time ever since Prompto and Stella dated.

They took a seat and they started a short conversation. Lightning was the first to utter out.

"Hey, How did you know Caius?"

"Well…." He paused for short time as he thinks of the past. "Me and Caius have been fighting ever since elementary. If you remembered, You were the reason."

"Wha-? Oh, I remember." She face-palmed herself for not remembering much.

"Yeah. But you chose me over him. Well, the reason is because we've been sticking a lot and we shared stories. "

"Yeah."

The two smiled towards each other before Lightning utters. "I love you."

Noctis chuckled at her words. "Hahaha, I love you too."

An hour later, Noctis and Lightning met up with their friends in the university grounds near the parking lot. There, Everyone was smiling and blushing. The two lovers ran to check what was going on. Noctis asked Serah what was going on.

"Hey Serah, What's with you guys blushing and screaming for?"

"Umm… Well…" She squealed, Blushing.

Serah walked aside to reveal Tidus trying to win Yuna's heart. There, They kept chanting "Answer him!" and "Admit it!". Yuna couldn't stop blushing and so was Tidus. Yuna smiled and instead of uttering a word, She leaned in and kissed Tidus.

"AWWWWW"

Yuna broke off the kiss and the two smiled. "Does that mean a yes?" Tidus asked.

"Of course. Why didn't I kiss you for nothing?"

The two new lovers shared another kiss as their friends surround them.

Later that night, Tidus and Yuna decided to treat everyone for dinner at a local pizza parlor. Stella and Prompto arrived late. They received a scolding and were punished to eat 2 pizzas at one time much to everyone's entertainment. Meanwhile, Noctis and Lightning sat outside in a bench looking upon night sky. They decided to share their time alone.

" I never did know why you loved the night sky so much."

"Well, It's just a representation of me. Just your ordinary guy." He turned to Lightning. "A normal one unlike Caius."

"Hahaha, But I really hope nothing comes in between our relationship."

"Yeah."

Noctis looked up the night sky and utters. "Time flies quite so fast huh? We just met in elementary and now were in college. We're about to finish our college years and We're still together. I really love you Lightning. No one else can make me smile than you."

"Well, I hope you and I can stay together until we grow old." She paused." Surrounded with children."

Noctis teasingly said. "Hahaha…. Can't you think other things but that?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you'd agree to what we will do after we graduate."

"Let's think about that another time. For now, This."

Noctis leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss. For Lightning, It was the best thing that happened in her life. The lovers passionate kiss were interrupted by her sister.

"Hey you two. Pizza's ready."

The two ceased their kiss and looked at Serah. "Umm… Yeah, We're coming."

Serah went back inside as Noctis helped Lightning get up her feet. Hand-in-Hand, The walked inside the pizza parlor to join up with the others.

The following morning, Noctis received a text from Lightning. It was a greeting of "Good Morning, My Love" A smile escaped his face and replied with the same thing. He looked at his clock to see it was 6am. He immediately rose up from the bed and prepared for the day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, It's me, NoctisXV again and yeah, I made the first chapter. Let's see what Dynasty has in-store for us in Chapter 2. I really hope it's exciting. TAKE IT AWAY DYNASTY!**


	3. Chapter 2: Friday

**A/N: Hey! This is Dynasty101Warriors, preferably, I would like to be called Dynasty, so that you won't have a hard time spelling. :3  
**

**Well... I finally made chapter 2! :D **

**Sorry for the long delay... I accidentally deleted the file when I wrote it so.. I had to re-write it...**

**Anyways... Without further ado... ENJOY!**

******Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. The characters, places and songs used are owned by the perspective owners. Thank You. **  


* * *

_Previously on Clarity..._

_Noctis leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss. For Lightning, It was the best thing that happened in her life. The lovers passionate kiss were interrupted by her sister._

_"Hey you two. Pizza's ready."_

_The two ceased their kiss and looked at Serah. "Umm… Yeah, We're coming."_

_Serah went back inside as Noctis helped Lightning get up her feet. Hand-in-Hand, The walked inside the pizza parlor to join up with the others._

_The following morning, Noctis received a text from Lightning. It was a greeting of "Good Morning, My Love" A smile escaped his face and replied with the same thing. He looked at his clock to see it was 6am. He immediately rose up from the bed and prepared for the day._

* * *

After Noctis was done, he headed out, and locked his door. He passed quite a lot of places on his way to the university; houses, buildings and a park.

In the park, he saw two homeless dogs; an Alaskan Malamute and a Shih-Tzu. He pitied them so he got them and brought them home, but before that, he went to an animal house to buy food and its other needs for them. After buying and preparing everything at home, he headed out once more, making sure the door was locked.

'I've still got 25 minutes', he thought. He decided to go to a nearby bakery a few blocks away from his home, that was owned by his friends and past seniors; Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough.

As he went inside, he was welcomed by two bright faces.

"Noct! Long time no see! How're ya?", Zack cheerfully asked, waving his hand on the air.

"Hey Zack, Aerith. Long time no see to you two as well. I've been doing well.", Noctis replied.

"Well, enough with the dilly dallying shilly shallying, what do you want for today Noct?", Aerith asked with a smile.

"I guess I'll have 2 floss buns, 1 marble cake and a set of eclairs."

"Okay then, coming right up!", she replied while getting what was ordered.

After a few minutes she got back. "Here ya go~ Enjoy~", she said handing Noctis what he ordered. He checked if everything was there, handed Aerith the money, and bid farewell the two before leaving.

'18 minutes left.', he thought as he headed for the bus waiting area.

After a minute, a bus arrived and he got on board. Luck for him, he was in the same bus as his friends.

"Yo Noct!", Prompto greeted him with a grin on his face followed by greetings from his other friends on board.

"Nice to see you, love.", Lightning said to her lover as he took the vacant seat beside her.

"Nice to see you too.", he replied by to her with a mirror smile as her's.

She smiled at that and kissed her lover on the cheek. Making Noctis' cheeks have a little shade of pink.

After awhile, Prompto began to tap his right hand's fingers on the arm rest, irritably and impatiently, while the other one was settled under his jaw. Suddenly...

"ARG! ITS SO QUIET!", he shouted getting the attention of everyone in the bus especially an awoken Ms. Terror.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, BLONDIE?!", she yelled, then made her head fall back to Gladious' shoulder.

"What can you do about it then?", the blonde turned around to see the pinkette asking him while stroking the brunette's hair.

Promto began to make a fake thinking stance as if he was really thinking. Then someone started singing...

**[Tidus:]**

**Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah**

**Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Then the rest joined in...

**[Prompto:]**

**6am, waking up in the morning**

**Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs**

**Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (cereal)**

**Seein' everything, the time is goin'.**

**Tickin' on and on, (tickin' on and on) everybody's rushin'**

**Gotta get down to the bus stop**

**Gotta catch my bus,**

**I see my friends (I see my friends).**

**[Zidane:]**

**Kickin' in the front seat**

**Sittin' in the back seat**

**Gotta make my mind up,**

**Which seat can I take?**

Lightning jolted up a bit as she heard Noctis sing when she thought he was sleeping.

**[Noctis:]**

**It's Friday, Friday**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend.**

**[Squall:]**

**Friday, Friday**

**Gettin' down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend.**

**[Prompto:]**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend**

**[Ignis:]**

**7:45, we're ridin' on the highway**

**Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly**

**Fun, fun, think about fun,**

**You know what it is**

**I got this, you got this**

**My friend is by my right end**

**I got this, you got this (I got this)**

**Now you know it**

**[Cloud:]**

**Kickin' in the front seat**

**Sittin' in the back seat (in the backseat)**

**Gotta make my mind up**

**Which seat can I take?**

**It's Friday, Friday**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**

**[Noctis:]**

**Friday, Friday**

**Gettin' down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**[Tidus:]**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend**

**[Zidane:]**

**Yesterday was Thursday , Thursday**

**Today, it is Friday, Friday (Party)**

**[Vaan:]**

**We, we, we so excited,**

**We so excited (Party)**

**We gonna have a ball today**

**[Gladious:]**

**Tomorrow is Saturday**

**And Sunday comes afterwards I don't want this weekend to end**

**[Prompto:]**

**Yeah, yeah. Promp-to, Prompto Argetum**

**So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)**

**In the back seat (In the back seat)**

**I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)**

**Fast lanes, switchin' lanes**

**Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) (C'mon)**

**Passin' by is a school bus in front of me**

**Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream**

**Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend**

**We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all**

**[Tidus:]**

**It's Friday, Friday (Friday!)**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend (oh, oh, oh)**

**[Squall:]**

**Friday, Friday (Yeah)**

**Gettin' down on Friday (Friday!)**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**[Zidane:]**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend (Oh, whoa)**

**[Gladious:]**

**It's Friday, Friday**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**

**[Noctis:]**

**Friday, Friday**

**Gettin' down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**[Vaan:]**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend**

"So that's a way to make you stop complaining about quietness?", Paine smirked at Prompto, raising one eyebrow up.

"But hey, at least no ones sleepy and bored now, right?", Prompto said with a cheeky grin.

Just after that, the bus stopped in front of Crystallis University.

"Yosh! Let's go!", Prompto threw his fist up and signaled the others to go out, receiving eye rolls from them.

Hope and Vanille then asked what are the first period of the members of the gang, some say biology, some physics, some accounting and some gymnastics. With that, they bid farewell to one another and left in separate groups to go to their classes.

While walking, he felt something or someone nudge him. He turned around and saw Prompto poking his shoulder.

"What do you want, P?", he asked.

"Hehehehe... umm well...Noct can you help me with my accounting assignment? Im having a little hard time... heheh...", the blonde explained sheepishly.

"Fine.", Noctis rolled his eyes and sighed, "... just next time, if you need help, tell me earlier okay?", he added.

The blonde's blue eyes sparked with delight, "SANKYUUUU NOKUTO!", Prompto head locked his best buddy.

* * *

After that, they all arrived to their perspective classes. After they finished half of the periods they needed to finish, the bell rang. They all ate lunch together.

Once the bell rang again, the student went to their afternoon periods.

For the gang, they were suppose to have meditation class, so they headed for the meditation facility. Just then there was an announcement on the speaker...

"Were sorry to announce that mediation classes are cancelled 'till further notice. For those whom have this class has their last class for the day, you may now go home to your perspective homes.", the principal announced.

Prompto shouted. "JEEZ! JUST AS I THOUGHT THIS DAY COULD GET ANY BETTER."

"Well, we could still go to the mall. Besides, this is our final period for today.", Yuna suggested.

Snow thought, placing his hand on his jaw. "Not a bad idea, Eh' Why not?"

The gang agreed and went to the mall. It took awhile to get there because of the traffic, but they weren't that last arriving.

"Looks like we arrived earlier than I expected." Squall said, looking at his watch. "It's just 6pm despite the traffic.", he added.

"Ok. Let's just hang out here and look around.", Tidus insisted.

Together, they went inside the mall and walked floor by floor until they found something interesting to buy. Then, they took a short dinner in 'T.G.I. Fridays'.

"... man... I'm stuffed... that was satisfying...", Snow said between 4 burps.

"...agreed...", Prompto replied with 2 burps.

After they ate, they walked around the mall once again.

Ignis then looked as his watch. '9:30... Its getting late...', he thought to himself. Rikku noticed this and looked at her own watch, also realizing it was getting late.

"Nocty, Prompty, Igie, Yunnie, Tiddy, Lighty, Stellie, guys... It's getting late already...", Rikku said as if she was sounding like a baby.

They all looked at either their phones or watches.

"It is... Hmmmm...", just as Stella was about to say something Vanille interupted.

"I'm getting tired. I need to take a snooze right about now." Vanille said, tiringly.

"Well, there is one place we can go to sleep at and it's Noctis house." Yuna continued, "Noct, can you let us sleep in your house? Besides, just like what Rikku said its getting late and walking outside this late is really dangerous if one is alone."

Noctis tried to object. "I don't know..."

Prompto placed his arm over Noctis' shoulder. "C'mon Noctis, a sleepover is kinda fun. Besides, what's the only thing you haven't done for us?"

"A sleepover?" Noctis looked at Prompto, raising his left eybrow.

"Exactly."

"Well, ok. Besides, we haven't used those sleeping clothes for meditation class. So, It's-" But the blonde friend cuts Noctis' just as he was about to finish saying his sentence.

"Well C'mon, Let's go!" Prompto said, goose-stepping towards the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, this was Dynasty. **

**Btw, Friday was originally sang by Rebecca Black, but I used the Glee version. **

**Have a great Friday! Take it away Nocty! X3**


	4. Chapter 3: Sleepover

**A/N: UPDATE! Here's Chapter 3 and We hope you guys love it... Me and Dynasty are working hard for this collab fic despite our schedules. We'll make it more exciting and We hope you guys enjoy... Please Review and We'd gladly accept them :3**

******Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. The characters, places and songs used are owned by the perspective owners. Thank You. **

* * *

_**Previously on Clarity…..**_

"_Bad news, Mediation Class is cancelled."_

_Prompto shouted. "JEEZ! JUST AS I THOUGHT THIS DAY COULD GET ANY BETTER."_

"_Well, We could still Go to the mall. Besides, Dismissal follows after mediation class."_

_Snow thought, Placing his hand on his jaw. "Not a bad idea, Eh' Why not?"_

_**Later in the mall….**_

"_Looks like we arrived earlier than I expected." Squall said, Looking at his watch. "It's still 6pm despite the traffic."_

"_Ok. Let's just hang out here and look around."_

_Together, They went inside the mall and walked floor by floor until they found something. They took a short dinner before continuing._

_**Later that night….**_

"_I'm getting tired. I need to take a snooze right about now." Vanille said, Tiringly._

"_Well, There is one place we can go to sleep at and It's Noctis house." Yuna continued, "Noct, Can you let us sleep in your house. Besides, It's getting late and I'm afraid to stray out in the night."_

_Noctis tried to object. "I don't know."_

_Prompto placed his arm over Noctis' shoulder. "C'mon Noctis, A sleepover is kinda fun. Besides, What's the only thing you haven't done for us?"_

"_Sleepover?" Noctis looked at Prompto, raising his left eybrow. _

"_Exactly." _

"_Well, Ok. Besides, We haven't used those sleeping clothes for meditation class. So, It's-" But the blonde cuts Noctis just as he was about to finish saying his sentence._

"_Well C'mon, Let's go!" Prompto said, Goose-stepping towards the exit._

* * *

It was already 10:55 in the evening when the bus stopped near the street where Noctis house is located. Noctis and his friends dismounted the bus and felt the hard ground. Walking towards the house, Hope was carrying a sleeping Vanille. She had fallen asleep ever since they boarded the bus. Besides, she and Hope were running all day from campus to campus.

They arrived at the front door tired and weak. Noctis took out his key and opened the door. He opened the lights, and decided to leave his bag on the sofa, but before he could even do so, his two dogs rushed to him, making him fall on the floor. He was getting licked all over.

"Okay… okay… I get it… I get….", Noctis said between 4 laughs as he was getting tickled by his dogs.

"Since when did you have dogs, Noct?", Vaan asked as he stroked the shih-tzu's fur.

"I found them, homeless, this morning, while I was going to school.", he replied.

"They're so cute!", Yuna and Rikku said together, earning a huff from Paine.

"Well you guys can put you stuff down on the sofa now.", Noctis gestured to the sofa, while taking the dirt of his clothes, as he got off from the floor, heading towards the kitchen.

They followed and went to the kitchen where Noctis was taking out the midnight snacks.

"What's with the cookies and milk?" Lightning asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Well, I hope you love Oreo unless you guys brought something from the mall." He said, taking out 2 packs of Oreo and 3 bottles of milk.

"Oh yeah, you know how Snow loves his Pringles unless you want to steal it from him."

Noctis replied. "No thanks. I prefer to eat milk and cookies."

Lightning, with her arms folded, produced a smile. "Whatever you say."

Taking the milk and cookies, he went upstairs with Lightning just as everyone had changed into bed time clothing. In his room, everyone was able to fit inside since there was only 15 of them. Lightning decided to sleep beside Noctis on his bed while the others had to sleep on the floor using their mats for the meditation class.

Prompto took a movie from one of the shelves and said, "Hey, let's watch this one."

On the cover, It showed a horror movie titled "The Fog". In horror, Vanille felt goosebumps and hugged Hope tightly. She cried,

"NOOOOO! PLEASE… NOT THAT!"

"Why? Haven't you watch this before?"

"I-I-I w-watched t-t-that b-b-before." She shivered and stuttered.

"Well then, Let's watch it again."

Moving to the DVD Player, Prompto immediately inserted the disc and Vanille began to squeal, Hugging Hope tighter. Hope decided to lie down with her and give her comfort. He covered her up with a blanket and said,

"I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a movie."

Prompto turned. "Hope's right and don't pussy again like last time Hope."

Hope's eyes widened and raised his fist. "WHY YOU—"

He rushed at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't tell about that again."

"Chill. Don't worry about it."

Hope sighed in relief as the movie started to play.

Together, They watched the movie while their hunger was suppressed by the cookies and milk that Noctis had taken from the fridge. Hope cuddled Vanille as the movie played throughout the night. Prompto tried to scare the pants off Snow but he was greeted by getting a milk bath, courtesy of Snow's glass of milk.

Later, As the movie was at its climax, Vanille took herself off from Hope's embrace and covered her face with blankets and pretended to be asleep. Yuna was eating cookies simultaneously as movie got scarier and scarier. Tidus tried to control her eating because crumbs littered their mat but failed and Tidus did the same thing until the horror subsided.

"Jeez, What happened to the cookies?" Cloud noticed.

"Well…." Tifa pointed to Yuna eating simultaneously.

"Oh…. I didn't notice that."

"Well, I notice it because I have crumbs on my mat."

By the time the movie had finished playing, It was already 12:30 in the morning and the cookies were already depleted. The milk was still abundant and Noctis stored them back into the fridge before going back and go to sleep.

In the room, Hope comforts a sleeping Vanille while Everyone was about to close their eyes and fall to a slumber. When Noctis had come back, He could see Yuna and Rinoa were still chatting while the rest were asleep. Stella was still in the bathroom as Serah waited her turn outside the door.

On the bed, The pink brunette was waiting for her lover to come to the bed. Noctis went to the bed and caressed his lover's angelic face, which it was the last thing he saw before falling into a slumber.

**The Next Day**

At the moment where it was still sunrise, The dark-haired man slowly opened his eyes. There, He was greeted with the sight of his beautiful lover caressing his cheek. Staring at him, She smiled and rested her face on his chest. Looking up to meet her lover's face, She moved up slightly to meet his eyes. She felt his gaze and leaned in, Sharing a passionate morning kiss.

"You know when we get married….. We'll remember this as the day our romance started." Noctis murmured.

"Not too soon please. Let's make the time great as while we're young."

Noctis caressed her face slowly. "I should warn you I'm expecting we're together for a long time."

She produced a laugh and hugged her lover around his waist.

Moving her to his side, He slowly stroked her face. "Good morning, Light."

"Good morning." She replied.

The two lean in and share another passionate kiss. Feeling his softness, She found comfort within him and She wrapped her hands around his waist once more.

Later, A knock on the door interrupted their moment. "Light, Breakfast." It was the younger Farron. The lovers rose out of bed and proceeded to the dining room for a morning breakfast.

**Somewhere in a balcony near the building of the university.**

It was a Saturday morning and there was no one in the campus but a few students who were loitering doing nothing. In the balcony, A man with a purple long hair sat with his lackeys, plotting to do something.

Just then, One of his colleagues entered through the door. "Hey C, What's up?"

It was Seifer, One of Caius friends. He was Squall's rival and had lust for Rinoa's heart but Rinoa loved Squall more than him. So, He vowed to win Rinoa and make Squall sit in a corner which was too impossible for Squall to do.

"Sit here."

Sitting next to Jihl, Seifer sat beside her and Caius. Caius spoke to them and said,

"The reason why I called all of you here is because I'm getting sick of Caelum. This university should only have one popular man and that's Me! I've plan out something that will make sure that Caelum will lose and I will win and be more popular than him. It's so foolproof that it won't have a chance to fail."

"So, What do you plan?" Seymour asked.

"In the afternoon free time on Monday, Noctis will be hanging out with his colleagues. Seymour here will take his camera and secretly take a picture of Noctis and Stella being alone while Lightning and the others are gone."

"Wait, Do you mean that you're gonna spread something that isn't true? I mean, Stella has Prompto."

"Yup. I plan to make his girlfriend, Lightning to be jealous by just one picture and that picture will spell the end for Caelum and Lightning's relationship and His popularity while I get in the picture and gain the popularity I want."

"It's an excellent plan. I'm sure it will go through." Jihl added. "That foolish Caelum won't know what hit him."

"But what about Lightning?" Seifer asked.

Caius grinned. "I will pilfer her heart and persuade her that Caelum has been cheating on her. Once it happens, I will get Lightning all for myself."

**Monday, 7:30am**

In Noctis' home, He was busy preparing for the classes and Lightning watched him buttoning up his shirt. She went him and helped him button his shirt. She was prevented by her lovers hand.

"No, I can manage, Thank you." He said.

"No."

Noctis released his grip and allowed her to button up his shirt. When she was finished, She placed her arms around him and said.

"We will take care of each other, won't we?"

"Always."

Then, They departed the house hand-in-hand and left for their morning and afternoon classes.

* * *

**A/N How was chapter 3? Hope you guys enjoy it cause Dynasty has a good chapter in store for us... Take it away!**


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**A/N: I took shorter time this time. :D **

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Reviews and PMs are always welcomed. **

**- Dynasty**

******Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. The characters, places and songs used are owned by the perspective owners. Thank You. **

* * *

_Previously on Clarity..._

_In Noctis' home, He was busy preparing for the classes and Lightning watched him buttoning up his shirt. She went him and helped him button his shirt. She was prevented by her lovers hand._

_"No, I can manage, Thank you." He said._

_"No."_

_Noctis released his grip and allowed her to button up his shirt. When she was finished, She placed her arms around him and said._

_"We will take care of each other, won't we?"_

_"Always."_

_Then, They departed the house hand-in-hand and left for their morning and afternoon classes._

* * *

Morning classes were done and now its their break time. Prompto, Stella, Noctis and Lightning were hanging- out together during their afternoon free time.

They were going to study together for their Physics exam tomorrow until...

"Ummm... guys I need to go to the restroom.", Prompto said.

"Okay. Go then. We're not stopping you.", Stella said.

Lightning poked Noctis on the shoulder, "Noct, I need to go too. Can I?", she said.

"Sure. You two just meet- up with us near the bridge beside the river. Got it?", he said to his two friends.

They gave a nod in return, and headed toward the comfort room. While, Stella and Noctis went to the said destination.

While they were walking, they didn't know that the floor was slightly wet, and Stella's boots were in contrast with the floor, meaning it doesn't have atleast a small grip like what rubber shoes, sneakers, or sandals do. So, after a little walking... She tripped.

Luckily, Noctis was able to catch her.

"You okay, Stel?", he asked her.

She straightened her self-up, before replying; "I'm fine. Thanks for catching me.", she said with a small smile. Noctis nodded in understanding and continued walking with Stella catching up with him.

During the time they were walking, Stella slipped or fell 4 more times. She slipped 2 more times on the slippery floor, 1 time on the stairs and the other one was when someone bumped her.

"Today really isn't my day, isn't it...", Stella said grimly as she was tried of falling on the floor for so many times already.

"I wonder why the floor is so slippery even if it didn't rain. And the fact that it CANT rain inside the campus.", Noctis wondered.

_Unknown to them, the wet floor, wet staircase and even the one of bumped Stella was all part of a certain purple-haired man's devious plan. And one of his lackeys, Seifer, took photos of all those events, while Jihl did some photoshoping to make the image look like something that would make 'someone: interpret it the wrong way._

After a few more walking, they finally reach their destination.

Minutes later, Lightning and Prompto came.

"Sorry we took so long. We had to take care of the slippery floor while heading here.", Prompto said, tiredly, as he ran going to his 2 friends.

"Its fine.", Noctis said, reassuringly, "Let's just get studying, shall we?"

With that said, they started review not only for their Physics exam but for other new lessons they had.

After reviewing for awhile, like an hour or so, they headed back to the campus to finish up their remaining subjects.

As the gang finished all their classes for the day, they went to their prescriptive homes separately, others on small groups, others on pairs.

* * *

Noctis, however, decided to bring Lightning for dinner somewhere before bringing her home.

"Okay. Noct, where are you taking me?", Light asked.

"To dinner of course. Is their something wrong if I want to bring my lover to dinner?", he replied, raising one brow, smirking as he spoke near her ear. Sending a shiver to her spine, as his breath hit her ear.

"No...I guess not...", looking away, flushing bright red.

Noctis smiled at that, and brought his lover to a restaurant that seemed too formal, expensive even, for Lightning's taste, much to her dismay.

Once Noctis ordered, after awhile, the food came just as Lightning was about to follow up their order.

In the middle of their dinner, a waiter asked if they needed anything else or if they would want a performance by the live band. They said the didn't need anything, but Noctis asked if its possible if he could perform instead of the live band. The waiter hesitated, luckily, the manager saw this and approached them. The waiter explained to his manager, and manager approved of it.

Noctis headed in front and asked the musicians if they know the song he will use. They nodded in replied, symbolizing that indeed they do know. Once set, they started;

**What would I do without your smart mouth**

**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

**You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**

**What's going on in that beautiful mind**

**I'm on your magical mystery ride**

**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

**My head's underwater**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

Unknown to Light, her face was turning pink and a tear of joy was coming out of her eyes.

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you, oh**

She now began to have more tears falling out of her eyes and she began to over her mouth using her two hands to muffle her tears.

**How many times do I have to tell you**

**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**

**You're my downfall, you're my muse**

**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

**I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you**

**My head's underwater**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you, oh**

**Give me all of you, oh oh**

**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**

**Risking it all though it's hard**

**Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you**

**I give you all of me**

**And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh.**

After Noctis performed, he headed back to his table to embrace his lover and kiss her forehead, while wiping her tears.

After Light was able to wipe her last tear, Noct regan eating, afterwards, he paid for the food and bid farewell to the server and left with Light, hand-in-hand as the headed out the restaurant.

_Unknown to them, there were some compliments about them from the other guests in the restaurant._

_"That woman's really lucky to have a lover like him.", one woman said to her friend._

_"True. I wish I could have a boyfriend like him.", her friend said dreamily. _

* * *

Later on, Noctis and Lightning arrived to the Farron Residence.

"Thanks for the dinner, singing and bringing me back home, Noct.", Lightning said to her lover as she was standing in front of her home door, smiling.

"No problem, Light. Anything for my favorite girl.", he replied with a smile.

With no warning, Light gave Noct a peck on the lips, placing her hands on his chest. Earning an involuntary action from him by bring his arms around his waist, face flushing red, eyes wide but slowly shutting. Savoring the feeling of each other's presence. They broke of after while, foreheads still plastered together. They both muttered 'I love you' to one another before they bid farewell to each other with another brief chaste yet passionate kiss.

* * *

When Noctis got home, oncr again, he was greeted by his two dogs named Alvah (Alaskan Malamute) and Henricus (Shih-Tzu). He petted them on the head, before heading upstairs to his room and to change his clothes to a more comfortable sleeping wear.

Afterwards, he went to bed.

* * *

_"What's with this picture huh?" Lightning said in a clamorous angry tone._

_In Noctis vision, It shows a blurry picture and the 2 persons in the picture can't be seen. Noctis said. "Wha- I didn't do that. You know I would never do that to you. You're the only woman I love."_

_"Then what's with this?"_

_"I was just lending her a hand."_

_Lightning demanded more. "THEN WHAT'S WITH THIS PICTURE?"_

_It shows two people holding hands. The picture shows it is still blurry but Noctis can Identify himself in the picture._

_"I SWEAR. I WAS LENDING HER A HAND. SHE ALMOST SLIPPED !"_

_Lightning turned around, uttering in a unpleasant tone. "I don't have to listen to your lies."_

_"Wha- What do you mean?"_

_"Caius told me about it. It's genuine and proven. Jihl proved everything was true."_

_"What?! I swear I would never cheat you for another."_

_Caius comes up to Lightning's side. "Does it matter? It's true and the whole school heard it."_

_Noctis starred at Caius angrily. "You? Light, You believe about what this bastard said?"_

_"Everything's true. What are you gonna do about it?"_

_Noctis looked like desperate to answer. Lightning grinned. "Hmph… No answer?"_

_At this, Noctis stared at Lightning angrily. Lightning turned her head around and produced an unpleasant voice. "You know what, We're finished."_

_Lightning took off the necklace that Noctis had given her for her 19th Birthday and threw it hard on the ground, Ripping the cover off and breaking the glass._

_"Let's go Caius."_

_Noctis picked up the broken necklace and looked on as Lightning left with Caius and Jihl._

_"NOOOO!"_

* * *

Noctis shot his eyes open. He looked at his surroundings to find himself on his bedroom. "It's all a dream?"

He placed his palm on his chest and tried to calm his tensed breathing. He rose up from the bed and hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a bath and prepare for his classes.

He reached the campus, luckily he found Lightning.

"Light….", he whispered, loud enough for her to here.

Lightning turned around. "Yeah? Oh hey!"

Later, Noctis told everything about his dream to his lover. Lightning felt heartbroken and didn't expect something like that would appear in his dream. Lightning comforted her lover.

"Noctis, It will never happen."

Noctis looked at his lover and embraced her. "Oh thank you. You know how much I love you."

"Noct, No matter what happens, I'll love you forever."

Noctis felt comfort. "Thank you Light."

The two lovers leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, promising that something that Noctis dream't of will never happen as long as they are in love and together.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Here's some news! For Chapters 5&6 will be written by Noct, while I, Dynasty, will write 7&8. Also, for the future chapters, I'll warn you guys for strong language or maybe just mild. But even so, we hope that you would still like it. :D**

**The song 'All of Me' is owned by John Legend.**

**-Dynasty**


	6. Chapter 5: The Fall

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5 and I'm really excited on what will happen on more chapters.. Enjoy guys and don't forget to review.. We'll absolutely accept them as compliments :3**

******Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. The characters, places and songs used are owned by the perspective owners. Thank You. **

* * *

_**Previously on Clarity…..**_

"_What's with this picture huh?" Lightning said in a clamorous angry tone._

_In Noctis vision, It shows a blurry picture and the 2 persons in the picture can't be seen. Noctis said. "Wha- I didn't do that. You know I would never do that to you. You're the only woman I love."_

"_Then what's with this?"_

"_I was just lending her a hand."_

_Lightning demanded more. "THEN WHAT'S WITH THIS PICTURE?"_

_It shows two people holding hands. The picture shows it is still blurry but Noctis can Identify himself in the picture._

"_I SWEAR. I WAS LENDING HER A HAND. SHE ALMOST SLIPPED !"_

_Lightning turned around, uttering in a unpleasant tone. "I don't have to listen to your lies."_

"_Wha- What do you mean?"_

"_Caius told me about it. It's genuine and proven. Jihl proved everything was true."_

"_What?! I swear I would never cheat you for another."_

_Caius comes up to Lightning's side. "Does it matter? It's true and the whole school heard it."_

_Noctis starred at Caius angrily. "You? Light, You believe about what this bastard said?"_

"_Everything's true. What are you gonna do about it?"_

_Noctis looked like desperate to answer. Lightning grinned. "Hmph… No answer?"_

_At this, Noctis stared at Lightning angrily. Lightning turned her head around and produced an unpleasant voice. "You know what, We're finished."_

_Lightning took off the necklace that Noctis had given her for her 19__th__ Birthday and threw it hard on the ground, Ripping the cover off and breaking the glass._

"_Let's go Caius."_

_Noctis picked up the broken necklace and looked on as Lightning left with Caius and Jihl._

_"NOOOO!"_

_Noctis looked at his surroundings to find himself on his bedroom. "It's all a dream?"_

_He placed his palm on his chest and breathed easily. He rose up from the bed and hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a bath and prepare for his classes._

_**Later in the university…**_

"_Light…."_

_Lightning turned around. "Yeah? Oh hey!"_

_Later, Noctis told everything about his dream to his lover. Lightning felt heartbroken and didn't expect something like that would appear in his dream. Lightning comforted her lover._

"_Noctis, It will never happen."_

_Noctis looked at his lover and embraced her. "Thank you. You know how much I love you."_

"_Noct, No matter what happens, I will always love you."_

_Noctis felt comfort. "Thank you Light."_

_The two lovers lean in and shared a passionate kiss, promising that something that Noctis dream't of will never happen as long as they are in love and together._

* * *

**A few days later.**

Lightning and Yuffie were in the library. When the afternoon free time came, Lightning decided finish her reading and proceeded to meet up with Noctis near the auditorium entrance.

"You're leaving so soon?" Yuffie asked the pink brunette.

"You know that I still need to find Noctis."

Yuffie teased her friend. "WOOOO…. Light and Noctis sitting in a tree K-I-S-S—" But she was cut short by Lightning's voice.

"Stop it will you. I'm off. Bye" She said, waving goodbye.

"Bye."

Lightning left the library and made her way to the auditorium where her handsome lover was waiting for her. By now, It was already 2:30 in the afternoon and there wasn't much students in the corridor. Most were in the cafeteria or somewhere near the area of the student's lounge where most students stay for the rest of the afternoon.

Before continuing her journey to her lover, She stopped for a bathroom break. After she had her break, She encountered a blonde-wearing glasses.

"Hey Light…"

"What do you want Jihl?"

"Nothing."

"Well if this is about Caius running after me, It's useless."

"Ok. But I want to show you a picture that may shock you."

At Jihl's purse, She took out 5 photos and laid it on the cemented surface near the sink. Lightning picked up the photos and looked at the one by one.

"WHAT?!"

Lightning was shocked. The pictures showed Noctis hanging out with Stella which happened on the Monday before when She and Prompto were away. She couldn't believe that Noctis would hold Stella's hand. To her, It looked like that Noctis and Stella were sharing an intimate moment. Little did she know that she was falling for a lie and a set-up by Caius.

"When did this happen?"

"About a Monday ago."

The two walked out of the bathroom where they came across Caius. He was mostly spending his time roaming around.

"Hey Jihl, Lightning." He greeted.

"Hey C, Explain to her about these pictures."

"Let me see."

Jihl handed Caius the pictures and inspected it. "It's true. I even saw them holding hands before you came back. I just found out that He is dating someone else."

"WHA-?" Lightning was speechless.

"In other words, Noctis is cheating on you."

Lightning's heartbeat fast. Her feet trembled as she stayed still. "I-I-I can't believe h-he w-would do that."

"Go face him now. Demand him to tell you about the picture."

Lightning hesitated but quickly picked an answer. "Yeah…. Maybe you're right. Thanks Caius." She said in a calm voice.

"No problem." He replied.

Lightning left 5th floor and ran for the auditorium on the 2nd floor. Caius and Jihl looked on as they see that their plan is succeeding.

"Phase one is complete…. Now, Let's wait for Lightning to break up with him then I'll get Lightning for myself and Noctis' popularity."

"You're beginning to be the man now, C" Jihl uttered.

Caius produced a quiet evil laugh as he looked on.

In the 2nd floor corridor in front of the auditorium, Noctis was waiting with his other hand shoved in his right pocket. He was whistling as he waited for her lover. Later, He looked to his side and saw his lover running towards him. He ceased to rest on the wall and faced her lover, expecting a sweet smile. But all that greeted him was a slap to the face.

"WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Noctis asked, bellowing.

"Don't lie to me."

"About what?"

"What's with this picture huh?" Lightning said in an angry tone.

The picture showed Noctis holding Stella's hand. Noctis only held Stella's hand because she almost slipped because she always wore boots, causing her to sometimes slip and fall to the floor.

"I was just lending her a hand."

Lightning wanted to know more so she demanded. "THEN WHAT'S WITH THIS PICTURE?"

"I SWEAR I WAS LENDING HER A HAND. STELLA ALMOST SLIPPED!" Noctis bellowed.

Lightning turned around, uttering in a unpleasant tone. "I don't have to listen to your lies."

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"Caius told me about it. It's genuine and proven. Jihl proved everything was true."

"What?!"

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't a lover's quarrel." Jihl uttered, coming from the back of Lightning.

She turned to Lightning. "Light, It's true. Everything is 100% true. Caelum is cheating on you."

"What? I swear that I would never do that in my whole life."

Caius comes up to Lightning's side. "Does it matter now that it's true and the whole campus heard it."

Noctis starred at Caius angrily. "You? Light, You believe about what this bastard said?"

"Everything's true. What are you gonna do about it?" Caius said in an evil tone.

Noctis looked like desperate to answer. Lightning grinned. "Hmph… No answer?"

"You insolent son of a bitch." He uttered, delivering a message to Caius.

At this, Noctis stared at Lightning and Caius angrily. Lightning turned her head around and produced an unpleasant voice. "You know what, We're finished, Caelum."

Lightning took off the necklace that Noctis had given her for her 19th Birthday and threw it hard on the ground, separating the cover and breaking the glass.

Suddenly, Noctis felt someone hit the back of his head. It knocked him out cold. His face fell onto the cold, hard floor. His body covered the remains of the broken necklace.

"Nice shot Seymour."

"Hmph." Seymour uttered, looking at the knocked-out Noctis.

Caius and his lackeys along with Lightning left Noctis and made their way to the exit, Leaving the dark-haired man out cold.

Later, Noctis was woken up. She felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He turned around to see Serah, Prompto and Stella.

"Noct, Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Prompto asked, Turning Noctis body facing him, revealing the broken necklace.

Stella looked at the broken necklace. "Hey, Isn't this Lightning's?"

"What happened?" Serah asked, sounded worried.

Noctis told everything and couldn't almost remember anything after the blow to the back of his head. His friends were shocked about what had happen. It hits the younger Farron hard as She knew that Lightning would never do such a thing. Noctis also told them that he tried to explain but Lightning fell to the lies of Caius and his lackeys.

"That's weird. I'll investigate about this thing later. I'll ask Lightning for you if you want."

"Go ahead and try. She won't entertain you."

"I'll give it a shot." Serah said.

The 3 helped Noctis up to his feet. He picked up the broken necklace and they headed to leave the campus just as the clock had stroke to 4:55pm. It slowly began to rain and they were forced to seek shelter in Noctis house, Which wasn't far from the university.

When they arrived, Noctis prepared hot chocolate and told them to make themselves comfortable. He rested on his couch as the other 3 silenced themselves as Serah tries to contact her sister about what happened in the corridor that afternoon.

The next day, Noctis came to the university with Squall and Ignis on his side. The students turned around whenever they saw him looking at them. He was greeted with insulta and mockery such as "Cheating Faggot", "You ruined Lightning", "You're sick!". Even a few slaps from other women greeted him. His two buddies covered him as they made their way to class.

In the corridor, Noctis was greeted with insults again even at one point where he was screamed with "Die Noctis Die". At a distance, He sees Lightning with Caius. He saw that She was already comfortable with him. He looked at his ex with an angry stare.

Then the younger Farron went from his back and said. "Dont worry, I'll get to the bottom of this."

He nodded slightly before he entered the classroom as the classes were in session.

* * *

**A/N: Hang on guys, I'm still the writer of Chapter 6.. Why? Originally, Dynasty was to write Chapter 6 after we decided to divide the chapters but she wanted to write 7 and 8 ... Based on our draft, It was her favorite part :3... Hang on for Chapter 6...**


	7. Chapter 6: Broken

**A/N: Hey Guys... Here's Chapter 6.. I really felt pain while writing this cause I imagined myself in the perspective of Noctis and how he goes through all of the pain.. Anyway, So much for this.. Let's go over to the Chapter... Enjoy and Pls review so we can read your thoughts about it :3**

**Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. The characters, places and songs used are owned by the perspective owners. Thank You. **

* * *

**_Previously on Clarity….._**

_"You insolent son of a bitch." He uttered, delivering a message to Caius._

_At this, Noctis stared at Lightning and Caius angrily. Lightning turned her head around and produced an unpleasant voice. "You know what, We're finished, Caelum."_

_Lightning took off the necklace that Noctis had given her for her 19th Birthday and threw it hard on the ground, Ripping the cover off and breaking the glass._

_Suddenly, Noctis felt someone hit the back of his head. It knocked him out cold. His face fell onto the cold, hard floor. His body covered the remains of the broken necklace._

_"Nice shot Seymour."_

**_Later, Serah, Prompto and Stella went to Noctis…_**

_"Noct, Are you alright?"_

_"What happened?" Prompto asked, Turning Noctis body facing him, revealing the broken necklace._

_Stella looked at the broken necklace. "Hey, Isn't this Lightning's?"_

_"What happened?" Serah asked, sounded worried._

**_The Next Day…_**

_"Dont worry, I'll get to the bottom of this."_

_He nodded slightly before he entered the classroom as the classes were in session._

* * *

**The Next Day.**

In the corridor. Noctis, Cloud, Hope and Vanille made their way to the rooftop to spend the rest of the afternoon free time there. Along the way, Caius bumped into Noctis.

"Hey?! You pickin' for a fight?" Caius said, readying his fist.

Noctis stared at him angrily, readying his fist. "Hell yeah, You bloody bastard."

The two readied to engage. Everyone caught their attention and went to the to see their confrontation. Chants of "Let's Go Caius", "You go C" and "Teach him a lesson" raised Caius's morale. Noctis looked at him as they walked around in circles. He was jeered with "Cheating Faggot", "Die Noctis Die" and "Lose you cheater." But it didn't lower his morale. Noctis was very different unlike others when thrown with jeers.

Moving close, Caius made the first move and tackled Noctis. Noctis countered and got on top of Caius. He threw his punches on the pinned Caius. The purple-haired man delivered a punch that almost knocked out Noctis. From the half mount, Noctis falls to the ground dazed. He sees Noctis on the floor and Caius rose up. He grabs Noctis by his collar and uttered.

"C'mon, Admit that I win. I'm better than you."

But all that Noctis said was. "Go to hell."

Frustrated, Caius delivered another punch but Noctis countered with his own and the fight took to the stairway. Seeing Caius was dazed, Noctis delivered a clothesline by sliding on the railing of the stairs. Immediately, Noctis went back up to his feet and sees Caius trying to go down the stairway again. He delivers another clothesline and it sent the two to the floor.

Noctis could see that he has the advantage. Just as he was about to get Caius up to his feet, Someone hits him from the back. It was Seifer aided by Seymour. The two delivered kicks to the downed Noctis. Lightning looks on with a smile as she enjoys it. The pains of her ex-lover were more than an entertainment for her. She even invited the younger Farron to watch it, But Serah couldn't bring herself to watch her best friend's suffering.

Back in the fight, Noctis was restrained by Seymour and Seifer as Caius questioned him.

"Caelum, I'm looking straight at you. Let me ask you a question, What kind of life do you have left?" Caius grinned

Noctis was panting. "Caius, You ruined my dream of ever having someone on my side. Everything I've wasted." He said.

"I took your woman after you cheated at Lightning. I've taken the best you had to offer. You don't measure up to me as a man in any way."

Caius smacked Noctis across the face. "What more do you want?" The restrained man asked.

"What do I want? I've already got whatever you have. But this doesn't end until I make you walk into the sunset."

For that, Noctis. "Caius, I'm gonna promise you that I'll make your life miserable that you wish you'd rather die."

Caius produced an evil laugh. "Hahaha" Noctis felt Caius palm holding his jaw. "Caelum, I want you to look up. I want you to let your tears out of your eyes. Face reality cause this is it."

Lightning walked to Caius side. "I want you to see the woman that broke your heart and the man that tore it out of your chest."

Lightning placed her palm on Caius cheeks, The palm that she used to caress on Noctis' cheeks. She prepared to deliver a kiss as Caius utters. "As we kiss your dream goodbye."

Then Caius and Lightning leaned in and shared a kiss as Noctis watched in awe. He stared angrily at the treacherous woman that he used to love and the man he fought with. Caius and Lightning ceased their moment as the purple-haired man uttered.

"Lightning…"

The pink brunette delivered a kick on Noctis gut with her boots and a slap across his ex-lover's face.

"Let's go. Leave him as he is." Caius said, leaving the stairway with Lightning.

Seifer and Seymour released their grip on Noctis and catched up with Caius. The rest of the audience left him and there was no one to help the bruised and hurt Noctis.

Serah, Snow, Prompto and the rest of Noctis friends remained and helped him get up to his feet. Serah gave a hug to her bruised best friend as her boyfriend comforts the two. Stella sheds a tear and so as Yuna and Rinoa. Snow and Squall placed Noctis arms around them and helped him to the university clinic to be treated.

In the clinic, Noctis was allowed to rest as his friends stayed with him throughout the afternoon.

**A few days later**

Noctis was making his way to the rooftop and sleep like he is used to. On the way, He sees Lightning with Jihl and Dona. Then, Lightning went to Noctis and said.

"Hey, How are you? Anyway, I'm really sorry about everything. Let's just call it a day."

Noctis looked at his ex-lover angrily. He knew that Lightning was faking it all because He knew that there was something being planned for him. He knows that it's unusual for something like this to happen.

"What? And toy me again."

"What?" Lightning laughed off. "Hahaha. No silly."

Noctis grabbed Lightning by her arm and twisted it.

"ARRGHH! N-Noctis W-What are you d-doing?"

At this, Jihl and Dona ran away, Leaving Lightning and Noctis alone.

"Is this some kind of a joke? Do you think I would easily fall for that? I know about this so don't try it again. It will never work on me."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He continued. "I'm disgusted at you Farron. You're nothing but a treacherous witch. To hell with your apologies and confessions."

"Wha-?" Lightning uttered.

"If this is how you want things to end, Then I can't have you anymore and never again will you see me."

Noctis pushed her aside and left her alone as He makes his way to the rooftop. Lightning looked at him, turning his back at her and said.

"Well you're nothing but a weak idiotic moron, Caelum. You're nothing to me but a hypocrite. Do you hear me? A HYPOCRITE!"

**A few weeks later.**

Serah was walking along with the campus with Yuna and Stella at her side. They were making their way to the gate till they hear a voice that resembles Caius's. Serah told the two to stick with her and hide in a corner as they listen to the conversation.

"What's up C?"

"Nothing much. Plan's going great. Lightning's mine and Caelum is miserable now. She just fell for a lie through that picture."

Jihl laughed off. "Hahaha. Looks like making that Farron woman fall for a lie made things easy. You're a smarty."

Serah, Yuna and Stella overheard the conversation. They couldn't believe that something like that would be planned for Noctis and would lead to Noctis and Lightning's break-up. They knew all this time that everything had been a set-up.

"Serah, Noctis was right. Everything had been a set-up and your sister didn't believe you." Yuna whispered.

"Everything has been a bloody lie." Stella angrily murmured.

"Shh…" Serah uttered.

Serah listened closely.

"What do you plan now?"

"Listen, When Noctis falls into a depression, I'll steal everything he has left, even his friends. Everyone will look up to me as the most popular guy with the popular girl on my side and everyone will know that Noctis is nothing but a hypocrite and an empty man."

Serah heard it all. She has to warn her sister because she is falling for a lie.

"I've got to warn Lightning" Serah thought to herself.

Serah, Yuna and Stella left the campus and began to find Lightning. By this time, Lightning was making her way to meet up with Caius and his lackeys. Serah desperately tries to find her sister, warning her of the probable danger and consequence she'll face. Serah found Lightning near the cafeteria.

"Light!"

She caught the attention of the older Farron. "Hey Serah, You looking for me? Caius is looking for me?"

"No. Let me tell about everything I heard."

Lightning chuckled. "Hah, About what?"

"About everything that has been happening."

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No. Please, If you're my sister, You would listen won't you?"

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry." Lightning said, feeling guilt.

"Listen, Everything that has been happening. It's all Caius fault."

Lightning looked startled. "What?"

"Listen. You're falling for a lie. If you remembered that picture that Jihl showed you a few weeks ago. It was a fake. Noctis was just helping Stella because she almost slipped. Noctis is telling the truth. Believe me. Caius set this up so he can make Noctis miserable and winning you for himself." Serah paused before she continued. "Snap out of it! Noctis didn't cheat on you. He's trying to just help Stella from slipping. Noctis is still in love with you at that time. He never planned it all along. He was only focused on you."

"It's true." Stella uttered with an innocent voice.

Lightning laughed it off. "Hah, Why would I believe in that silly lie. What you're telling is the lie. I've got no more time here. You're just wasting my time."

"But Light…."

But the older Farron snobs her. Serah tried to call her but Stella prevented her from doing it further.

"Serah, Stop it. Let's just let Lightning feel that she's falling for a lie." Stella said.

"It's too late now, Serah." Yuna added.

Serah was silenced and uttered in astonishment. "Let's just go. She doesn't believe in Noctis or what I even say anyway." She had no choice but to let her sister face the hard way and learn about everything.

She left the campus with Yuna and Stella as the clock strikes 4:00pm. They took a ride and headed for Noctis' house where Noctis had just arrived from leaving the campus early and alone.

In his room, Noctis silently took a seat and began to stare at a map. Next to Bodhum was the Region of Accordo. Noctis unpinned the map and looked at it closely. He remembered that one of his friends is living in Accordo.

Noctis took his calendar and the journal near the picture of him and Lightning. In the frame, the picture showed Lightning perched on her lover's back, Her arms circled around his shoulders, Her lover's arms was under her knees, The two shared a kiss when it was taken. He could only remember the good days back. He opens his journal and on the first page, There lies the page where Lightning pasted a picture of Her and Noctis before the days leading to the incident. The picture showed Noctis placing his arms around her as their cheeks meet and their smiles displayed.

On the bottom right corner of the picture, Lightning left a message which writes. "Noctis, I love you no matter what, even if we go through a lot of problems. Still, We can do it together and our love. Everything between us is forever. Love, Lightning."

Noctis sheds a tear but didn't utter a sound. He rested his head on his palm and thought.

"Why should I go to Accordo? Is it because of Lightning and Caius or Is it just my plan to get away and forget about Lightning?

Noctis paused for a short while before he continued his thoughts.

"*sighs" I think it would be better if the whole university didn't know of my plans to leave and especially Lightning. I hope wherever she is now, She must be happy being with someone else than me." Noctis thought in his belief. He felt something that was telling him to just go over it and forget about Lightning.

At this, Noctis decided to leave for Accordo and began not to remember Lightning or the memories they had.

The pictures in the frame and in the journal remained untouched.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I really shed tears while I was reading this. Anyway, Let's see what Dynasty has in store for us.**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1: Farewell

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! This is Dynasty once again~ I thank you guys for the reviews. And regarding Kikko's comment. I'm not mad, I just want to say my thoughts about your comment. Here it is;**  
**1. Thank you for the review.**  
**2. I did kind of realize that in the story Light is a bit.. Or quite OOC. Pardon us with that.**  
**3. Yes and No, its not entirely Stella's fault because she did slip not on purpose. And, why would she want them to break-up exactly? Stella has Prompto, does she not?**

**I hope you don't take that as like I'm getting mad, I'm simply clarifying and understanding.**

**Anyways, to warn you guys, for this story; Light will be quite OOC. We are TRYING to maintain her real personality. But pardon us if we failed to do so.**

**We just hope you still like the story even if that's the situation.**

**Anyways... Without further ado... Enjoy chapter 7! :)**

**********Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. The characters, places and songs used are owned by the perspective owners. Thank You. **

* * *

**Previously on Clarity...**

_Lightning laughed it off. "Hah, Why would I believe in that silly lie. What you're telling is the lie. I've got no more time here. You're just wasting my time."_

_"But Light…."_

_But the older Farron snobs her. Serah tried to call her but Stella prevented her from doing it further._

_"Serah, Stop it. Let's just let Lightning feel that she's falling for a lie." Stella said._

_"It's too late now, Serah." Yuna added._

_Serah was silenced and uttered in astonishment. "Let's just go. She doesn't believe in Noctis or what I even say anyway." She had no choice but to let her sister face the hard way and learn about everything._

_She left the campus with Yuna and Stella as the clock strikes 4:00pm. They took a ride and headed for Noctis' house where Noctis had just arrived from leaving the campus early and alone._

_In his room, Noctis silently took a seat and began to stare at a map. Next to Bodhum was the Region of Accordo. Noctis unpinned the map and looked at it closely. He remembered that one of his friends is living in Accordo._

_Noctis took his calendar and the journal near the picture of him and Lightning. In the frame, the picture showed Lightning perched on her lover's back, Her arms circled around his shoulders, Her lover's arms was under her knees, The two shared a kiss when it was taken. He could only remember the good days back. He opens his journal and on the first page, There lies the page where Lightning pasted a picture of Her and Noctis before the days leading to the incident. The picture showed Noctis placing his arms around her as their cheeks meet and their smiles displayed._

_On the bottom right corner of the picture, Lightning left a message which writes. "Noctis, I love you no matter what, even if we go through a lot of problems. Still, We can do it together and our love. Everything between us is forever. Love, Lightning."_

_Noctis sheds a tear but didn't utter a sound. He rested his head on his palm and thought._

_"Why should I go to Accordo? Is it because of Lightning and Caius or Is it just my plan to get away and forget about Lightning?_

_Noctis paused for a short while before he continued his thoughts._

_"*sighs" I think it would be better if the whole university didn't know of my plans to leave and especially Lightning. I hope wherever she is now, She must be happy being with someone else than me." Noctis thought in his belief. He felt something that was telling him to just go over it and forget about Lightning._

_At this, Noctis decided to leave for Accordo and began not to remember Lightning or the memories they had._

_The pictures in the frame and in the journal remained untouched_.

The next day, a Friday, Noctis decided not to attend his classes this marking his first absence.

After a few classes, it was now lunch break. The gang met-up at the usual table. But then they noticed that Noctis wasn't present.

"Hey did you guys see Noctis anywhere?", Rinoa asked the rest of the gang.

She was answered by replies and gestures that mean the same thing; No.

"Where could he be?", Yuffie said curiously, placing her index finger under her chin, looking up at the ceiling in a thinking stance.

After awhile, Prompto snapped his fingers, the spoke; "Why not let's try calling him then?"

Mostly everyone face palmed for not using their common sense.

After a moment of awkward silence, Ignis cleared his throat. Taking the hint, Squall tried calling Noct.

'The number you have dialed is currently unavailable please call again later...', the answering machine spoke.

"He isn't answering...", Squall said.

"Maybe he's sick.", Rikku said.

The rest agreed to Rikku's answer and hopped that their friend would get well soon.

**The next day**

Noctis decided to call his friend, Cor Leonis, whom lives in a country near Bodhum named Accordo.

"Cor? Hey, it's me Noct", Noctis says on the telephone.

_"Hmm?... Oh Noct! Long time no talk. I nearly forgot who you were. But anyways, why did you call? Do you need anything?"_, asked Cor in the other side if the line.

"I was going to ask if you have any space in the place where you live right now. You see, I'm planning to move out of Bodhum going to Accordo anytime within this month."

_"Yeah I do... but why would you want to leave Bodum? Its been years since you stayed there. All your friends, asides from me, are all there. And if I'm not mistaken, Prompto informed me a few months ago like 3 months ago you had a lover. Are you just gonna leave her? Don't you love her enough not to leave her?"_

"Yeah... I will miss all of them especially her... but she's the reason why I need to do this..."

_"Why? Did anything happen?"_

Noctis then explained to Cor about his and his lover's argument that led to them separating.

_"Ouch... that would have hurt a lot."_

"It did..."

_"Don't worry, Noct. Your always welcomed here. Just give me a call when you get here or before you leave, you tell me when your approximate time if arrival will be so that I could fetch ya."_

"Thanks Cor. Your a life saver."

_"No problem Nocty-boy."_

"Bye."

_"See ya."_

With that, their conversation ended.

After a few minutes of resting, Noctis began to prepare for his trip to Accordo... _alone_.

A few weeks after Noct called Cor, he still did not attend his classes.

Caius, along with Lightning and his other lackeys were glad that he didn't attend school.

**Dismissal time, same day**

"Hey guys, why not let's celebrate Caelum's sudden long-term disappearance?", Seifer suggested.

Jihl placed a hand on her hip, then spoke; "That's a great idea. Where then?"

"Hmmmm... How about a party at my house?", says Seymour.

"Yeah!", they all said simultaneously.

After they agreed, they all headed for Seymour's house, then began to party.

**Saturday**

Serah, worried sick about Noctis, decided to visit him

After the younger Farron did her assignments, she went to her closet to get comfortable clothes to wear and headed out.

But before going out of the house, she checked her sister room. She took a small peek at the door and saw that her sister was busy playing music with her phone. She silently closed it then headed outside.

After thirteen minutes of walking, she finally arrived at Noct's house.

She approached the door, and knocked three times.

"Who is it?", a voice said from inside the home.

"Hey Noct? Its me Serah."

"Oh. Hold on a sec."

Noctis opened the door and allowed Serah to get inside.

"What brings you here today, Ser?", asked Noctis as he went out of the kitchen holding two cups of hot chocolate, giving one to Serah and the other one in front of him on the table before sitting on the couch.

Serah accepted the hot coco and sat on the opposite couch in front of where Noctis is sitting before replying.

"You were absent for about 2-3 weeks now. Me and the rest of the gang have been trying to contact you ever since. Neither Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis doesn't know what happened to you. We were really worried.", Serah explained with a tone full of concern.

Noctis had a small smile on his face before replying; " Don't worry too much. I have a reason for not attending classes lately. But I won't tell you right now. Just tell the others and Professor Katzroy that I have high fever and I can't do any outdoor activities at the moment."

"Okay if that's what you want."

"Thanks Ser."

With that, Serah finished her hot coco, bid farewell to her best friend and left.

**Monday**

Serah and Lightning was walking separately to the university. Serah was with her fiancé, Snow Villers. While Lightning was with Caius and his gang. They would usually take opposite routes going to the university.

When Serah along with Snow got in the university, she immediately tried searching for Sir Katzroy.

After a few minutes, she found him.

"Sir! Sir Katzroy!", Serah shouted, panting. Luckily, she caught his attention.

"Hm?.. Ah!.. Serah! Is there anything I could be of help?", Sazh said with a grin on his face.

"I just wanted to inform yoy that, I visited Noctis last Saturday at his home. He has a really high fever and cannot do any outdoor activities so he has to rest at home."

"Is that so... Okay then. Thank you for the concern for your friend and my student. You may go to your class now."

"Okay 'sir! Bye!", Serah waved at Sazh, who waved back.

_To be continued in part 2..._


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2: The Revelation

**-PART II-**

It's been 2 months now, Lightning has been hanging-out with Caius and his gang ever since she found out Noctis was cheating on her. From being one of the best and courteous student in the academy, she turned to the reciprocal of it.

She began to fail her classes, turn rebellious, when in fights she would always side with Caius even if he was the one that's wrong and talk mischievously and maliciously about her fellow academy mates, even teachers. She even started wearing make-up and piercings. She doesn't hang-out with who she usually hangs out it no longer, making her old gang feel as-if their group had a missing piece...

It was now homeroom at class I-B, the pinkette sat boredly on her chair waiting for their professor to start checking on their attendance. A few mintues later, Professor Katzroy got in class and spoke;

"Morning class! Sorry for being late, I had to send my son, Dajh, to school, but there was traffic. Anyways... Let's start attandance!"

Sir' Katzroy the started to call names, and after a few names, she was called;

"Lightning Farron."

"Present.", she answered, dully, raising her hand.

Then after another set of names, he said the last person's name;

"Noctis Lucis Caelum?"

_-No answer- _

"Hmmm... I'll repeat again for his sake, Noctis Lucis Caelum?"

_-No answer-_

"Hmmm.. It seems that Mr. Caelum absent.. again. I haven't seen him in any place either..."

_'Now that Sazh's mentioned it... I haven't seen Caelum for quite a while now... Where could he b - no- why do I even care?! I don't care about that back-stabbing bastard!'_ She thought to herself.

_'... But why do I get a feeling that something's wrong... Like my concience is telling me that I care about him... But why-'_

Her thoughts were cut off when Sir' Katzroy spoke once more.

"Well, for now, goodbye class! Prepare for your first period."

He then left the class and followed by Ms. Lucrecia Crescent  
entering.

"Okay! Let's start the lesson now! Today were going to start learning 'Trigonometry'! Better pay attention, or else you won't understand!"

Light slapped her face a little to focus on the lesson more than to listen to her inner conflict.

_'Tsk! I should pay attention to the lesson not think about him!'_, she thought to herself furiously.

**A Few Hours Later.**

After all her classes ended, she decided to go to where Cauis and his gang usually tends to be after school.

As she was walking down the hall she was about to turn right when she heard someone say her name...

_"Heh... You really did outdid yourself, eh Caius?", Seymour said._

_"Yeah. You were able to get rid of Caelum, make Farron hate him and raise your popularity. She even actually believed you when you told her that Caelum was cheating on her.", Jihl added._

_"Tsk.. That wasn't even hard to do. That girl can really be vulnerable and easy to fool sometimes.", Caius proudly stated, smirking. "She just saw a picture and believed it she didn't even realized if it was photoshoped or if that was a 'international' accident made by us."_

_"So, what are ya gonna do to her now?", Seifer asked._

_"After I get to rule this school, I'll just dispose her like a little girl acting all tough.", he replied in an evil way._

After hearing the truth, she stayed still leaning on the wall, feet trembling as she stood there, one hand on her mouth muffling the sound of her crying, while the other hand was holding on to the wall, trying to support her weight as she looked like we was about to breakdown in any moment.

_'W-wha... T-this c-can't be...'_, She thought in a trembling tone. She shook her head, ignoring and disregarding what she heard... for now.

**The Next Day, Dismissal Time.**

She was now with Caius and his other lackey near the trash bin behind the academy. She was looking at the hideous sight. Seymour, Seifer and Cause were 'taking the life out' of 2 other students demanding to give them their money.

Scared and frightened on what other things could be done to them aside from getting punched, kicked and smacked which they already felt, they gave Caius, Seymour and Seifer their money and ran away.

"Wimps.", Cauis said, smirking, while counting the money they got.

The Pink brunette was in pure disgust, but she held it. '_You did so much to me... now you're doing more to others...' _Her thought were interrupted when her alias was called.

"Hey L, where do you want to go now? Movies? Dinner? Or maybe-", Caius statement was stopped when Light kicked the garbage bin, the covers of the bins slightly jumping-up due to how much for was used.

She clenched her fist, then spoke angrily; "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS!", she punched the bin sending some of the trash flying-up on air then falling in the floor.

"Do you really think that I didn't you you guys talking 3 days ago?", She said acidly.

"Talking about what?", Dona retorted.

Lightning shook her head, then spoke; "That you guys lied to me... You f*cking lied to me..."

"About wha-", before Caius could finish his sentence, Lightning immediately smacked Caius on the face bringing him to hit hard on the floor.

"What was that for?!", Caius angrily said as he placed his hand on his face, getting up.

"You f*cking lying bastard! You f*cking lied to me! And I believed you! DAMMIT!", Lightning screamed.

Caius thought for a while what Light meant, but after he remembered, he spoke;

"Hmph..", he started, smirking, "So what? What are ya' gonna do about it now, huh? Caelum's nowhere to be found. And you can't do anything about it."

She kicked him on his gut.

"B*tch!*, he cursed as he felt the pain surge where she just recently kicked him, putting his arm around his stomach.

She shook her head, clenching her fists, then she spoke in an acid tone;

"We're finished.", with that said, she began to run past them, pushing Jihl and Dona aside, left leaving Caius and his lackeys still enraged with her sudden outburst.

She was running while hot tears cascaded her cheeks...

**The following day in the university. **

This time, Light attended school not with Caius and his lackeys, neither her old gang but.. alone.

It was now dismissal for her, since today she only has morning classes. She reached her locker and was about to get her things in it until someone slammed the locker closed again. She diverted her gaze from her locker to who never slammed her locker...

The last person she wanted see.

"What do you want, Ballad?", she said in a called tone, obviously not wanting to see him anymore.

"Hey hey... chill. What's with the attitude babe?", he replied.

"Don't call me that as if nothing happened yesterday."

"Tsk... Heh... I thought you'd forget.", Caius murmured.

She narrowed her eyes at him then spoke;

"You think I would forget? Pffft... I'm not stupid."

"Well you were dumb enough to believe in a silly lie. A lie that brought your Caelum to misery. A lie that caused you to betray him...", Caius got closer to Light's ear before continuing;"... A lie that ruined everything."

She clenched her knuckles, then spoke; "Leave."

"No."

"I said leave."

"Why would I ?"

'I've had enough.'

"JUST F*CKING LEAVE ME, YOU BASTARD!", as she said that she slammed the locker door (she opened it again) on Caius face, making him have blood running out if his nose.

"Son of a-", before Caius was able to finish his curse, he got slapped on his cheek leaving a visible red mark. Afterwards, Light placed the things she needed to put inside her locker inside, locked it then left afterwards. She ran and ran as far away from him with light tears flowing out of the corner of her eyes.

**A Few Minutes Later**

She arrived at the park. She crutched in front of the small river looking at her reflection. Hair disheveled, eyes slightly pink, mascara, eyeliner and blush (make-up) all-over her cheeks.

She was a mess.

'_What have I done to myself?'_, she thought to herself, if she were speaking the guilt and regret in her words would be heard.

_'I was never meant to wear these cosmetics... I was never meant to be someone I'm not...'_

She got her back pack and took out a handkerchief, wiping of all the stupid make-up and other things that people use to make themselves feel pretty off her face.

Once she was done, she stood up and walked around the park, trying to stop her emotions for bursting as her conversation with her ex-lover earlier in the morning was still vivid in her mind.

_'Why have I ruined my life... Why have I let the best thing (person) that I've ever had slip-off my hands like water...?...'_

_'Why...why have I been so foolish...?!...'_

Then she began to utter out a song.

**When will I see you again?  
****You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said  
****No final kiss to seal anything  
****I had no idea of the state we were in**

Tears began to fall out as the song begins to go deeper.

**I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness  
****And a wondering eye and heaviness in my head  
****But don't you remember? Don't you remember?  
****The reason you loved me before  
****Baby, please remember me once more  
****When was the last time you thought of me?  
****Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
****I often think about where I went wrong  
****the more I do, The less I know  
****But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
****And a wondering eye and a heaviness in my head  
****But don't you remember? Don't you remember?  
****The reason you loved me before  
****Baby, please remember me once more**

She began to regret and recalled every sweet moments that She and her former lover used to share.

**I gave you the space so you could breathe  
****I kept my distance so you would be free  
****And hope that you find the missing piece  
****To bring you back to me**

Thus a lone tear went out of her eye...

**Why don't you remember? Don't you remember?  
****The reason you loved me before  
****Baby, please remember me that you used to love me  
****...When will I see you again?...**

She fell to the grass and laid her back on the tree trunk, as sobs and endless tears got out from her.

_'... I'm so sorry...'_

**Back in the Farron Household**.

"Hey Noctis, Are you really sure?"

"Absolutely. I have a friend who'll let me stay in Accordo until I find a new place to live."

"Well, What about your career and job?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm more interested to finish my studies."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Well, As long as Lightning is around I'll get hurt even more."

"Do you want me to tell?"

"Don't."

"Ok. Bye."

The younger Farron returned the phone back just as her sister had entered the room.

"Oh, Hey sis. How's school?"

"Fine. Who was that?"

"Umm… No one. None at all."

Then the younger Farron left and walked back to her room much to her sister's strange suspicion.

_'Who could that be?'_ She thought.


	10. Chapter 8: Facing Reality

**********Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. The characters, places and songs used are owned by the perspective owners. Thank You. **

* * *

**Previously on Clarity...**

"_Oh, Hey sis. How's school?"_

"_Fine. Who was that?"_

"_Umm… No one. None at all."_

_Then the younger Farron left and walked back to her room much to her sister's strange suspicion._

"_Who could that be?" She thought._

The pink brunette was rested on her bed. She kept thinking about her lover. She misses him very much and would like to see her but sadly, Her lover refuses. She kept calling him for the last 10 minutes and he still hasn't picked up his phone. She regretted on what she had done to Noctis. All she could do now is to just call and call until something happens.

A few minutes later, She receives a call. Lightning picked up the phone to see that it was her lover who was calling. She swipes her phone and their conversation begins.

"Lightning, What is it that you want?"

She swallowed. "Noctis, I want to… You know…. Apologize. Serah was right, Caius has been planning everything all along. I wasn't thinking before I did such a thing. I should have believed you. I was too assuming about what had Jihl and Caius had said about you dating with Stella, which you never did. Serah told me everything and I mean everything she knew. "

Her ex-lover sighed. "Lightning, Didn't Serah told you that….. I'm leaving?"

At that sentence, She was at loss of words. "Wha-?"

"Farron, listen. I'll be leaving 4 days from now this Sunday night. I decided to leave because you're more happy with Caius than me. I've done everything to make you happy but it seems that my love wasn't that enough much for you."

"Noct, That isn't true. Please, Listen I-" but she was cut-off in mid-sentence.

"Farron, Just give up, face reality. I've already booked a flight for Accordo and I've decided that as long as I never see you, I will be fine. Besides, You're happier with someone else than me."

"Noct, Please, That's not what I meant. Please, Listen. I'm sorry. Please listen to me. I love you more than anything else in this world. Ever since I met you in elementary, I've been in love with you. I love you so much that I couldn't have anyone or anything to replace you. There's only one person like you and I don't wanna lose you. I love you."

Noctis inhales deeply. "How pathetic."

She was at loss of words. "Wha-?"

"I'm sorry Farron but You're dating Caius now and I can't interfere. You had your chance with me but you just deliberately tore it apart like a paper being torn into pulps. You have to stop living in the past . Just face reality cause this is it right now. This is what you want, You ended up hurting someone's heart and dumped him for someone who's better. You'll just end up hurting yourself."

"No. Noctis I-"

"I'm sorry Farron, If you can't have me, then nobody can."

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Noctis…."

"I… I don't love you anymore and neither do I want to see you again."

"Noctis, I know you still love me. Can't we just love each other again?"

"Farron, Remember what I said that you should be contented with who you're with, Well you're with him now and it's not gonna be me. You'll just find comfort in Caius rather than me. Just… Enjoy your live without me."

After this, Noctis ended the phone call.

Shaken after what he had said, Lightning retreats to the comfort of her bed and sheds tears, Regretting that she shouldn't have done what Caius had did to Noctis.

She wants him back but what can she do now that he's about to leave.

**The Next Day**

The following day, A weekend as it turned out was peaceful and quiet. In the bedroom of a younger sister, The younger Farron was sleeping comfortably and beside her was a picture of her muscular lover. Then, a sound disturbs her sleep. She checks beside her to see that her cellphone was making the sound. As it turned out, It was a call from her best friend.

"Hello Noctis?"

"Hey S, Could you guys come over to the university grounds at 10."

"Oh sure. I'll text everyone we know. But what about Lightning?"

"Tell her nothing. If she's sleeping in her room, Don't wake her up. Just take a bath right now and call everyone we know. I'll meet you at 10. See ya'."

"Ok Noct, Bye."

The younger Farron wasted no time and immediately grabbed her towel and rushed to the bathroom. After taking a hot bath, She immediately wore her clothing that consisted of blue jeans, a pink jacket and her blue converse hi-tops. She grabbed her phone and went out of her bedroom. She quietly tip-toed her way to her sister's room to check is she's asleep. She did a little peek and it turns out, She was still in a slumber and it looked like no one was to disturb her. She silently closed the door and sneaked out of the house and made her way to the university.

As she was walking, She made phone calls to Squall, Tidus, Cloud, Yuna, Rinoa, Aerith and everyone she and Noctis was close with. She told them the same thing that Noctis had told her early in the morning to which they agreed.

**An Hour Later**

In the bedroom of the older Farron, She yawns and opens her eyes slowly. She looked at the alarm clock to see that it was 9:50 in the morning. She rose up as usual in her mornings but this morning was different. Her sister was supposed to wake her up an hour before. It was unusual and she rose out of bet and went to her younger sister's bedroom which she didn't know that it was unoccupied.

She knocked at the door and uttered. "Serah" But there was now answer

She tries again. "Wake up Sis."

Then, She knocks again for a third time. "Serah?"

She turns the knob to see that it was unlocked. She opens the door to see that the bed was unfixed and her jacket was gone.

She wonders. "Where'd she gone off to?"

Then, She guessed that there was only one place where Serah would go. She immediately took a bath and afterwards, She dressed up in her clothing and shoes before she went out and rode a bus.

**In the University Grounds**

In the grounds, Noctis saw that everyone had arrived earlier than he had expected, 5 Minutes to 10. A smiled displays from his face and greeted them one by one. They formed a circle and Noctis began to speak.

"Guys, As you all know, I'm leaving within a few days. Now I've called you guys here because I have some things I'll give to you guys one by one."

He takes off his bag and places it on the ground. Everyone sees him taking out something.

As it turned out, It was something that He and Lightning used to share.

"Guys, This book is the book that me and Lightning used to read together." He glanced at Prompto. "Prompt, I'm giving it to you now. I hope you and Stella enjoy it."

"We will." Stella smiled.

Next, He took out a lamp. "Me and Lightning used to use this lamp whenever we would study together." He glances at Zack and Aerith. "Zack, I want you and Aerith to take care of this for me. Can you do that?"

"Of course we can Noct." Zack uttered.

The next thing he pulled out was a heart shaped picture frame which a picture of Noctis and Lightning was previously displayed. He handed it over to Tidus and his lover Yuna.

"T, Your picture of You and Yuna will be displayed here from now on."

"Thanks Noctis."

Next, He pulled out a blanket which He and Lightning shared during winter season and handed it over to Cloud and Tifa.

He became more happier and handing over things that He and Lightning had used to share together and Later, After he had given everything away, There was one last thing left. He took off something off his neck and hid it in his palm.

"Serah, Even if I'm far away, You're still going to be my best friend."

Tears began to escape everyone's eyes and especially Serah.

"Thanks Noctis."

Noctis displayed a smile and tears began to fall from his eyes. " S-Serah, I-I want you to have this."

He opens up his palm to reveal the necklace the Noctis had given Lightning for her birthday and the one that had been broken after Lightning took it off and slammed it to the hard ground.

Serah begins to sob. "Why Noctis? Why don't you keep it?"

"Serah, If I keep this, It would hurt me more than you guys and I want someone to use these things and keep them for me even when I'm far away. I gave this necklace to you because I know that you'll be the one who can really take care of this."

"But what about-" But she was cut-off.

"Just don't show it to her as long as I'm around. Show it to her when I leave."

She nodded and she and her best friend embrace.

"Take care of it, Alright?"

"I will." She smiled.

Then, Noctis picked up his empty bag and left just as everyone waved goodbye. Then, a bus stops in front of the gates and the older Farron ran to the group. She was panting when she arrived.

"Light?"

"Is that Noctis?" She asked.

"L-Light, I-" Her younger sister stuttered.

"Tell me, Is that him?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Then, Her younger sister takes out something out from her pocket.

"Light."

At the sight of it, The older Farron slowly reached for the broken necklace and memories of her hurting her own lover began to re-visualize in her mind once more.

"Hmph… No answer?

"You know what, We're finished, Caelum."

She remembers his scolding at her.

"Is this some kind of a joke? Do you think I would easily fall for that? I know about this so don't try it again. It will never work on me."

"What do you mean?"

"If this is how you want things to end, Then I can't have you anymore and never again will you see me."

She could remember when she kicked her own lover on his gut and the time when She tried to toy with his feelings. She couldn't believe that this would happen. It was all her fault.

She turned to her friends to see the things that She and her former lover used to share. The memories of her lover's caring and comfort began to make her remember everything that She and Her lover had done in the past. She falls to the ground and cries. Her younger sister comforts her with the rest of her friends around.

**Later in the Farron Household**

The older Farron came home a little late than her younger sister, Who had left earlier in the university after her sister had decided to take a short stroll. As she reached her home, she opened the door, only to be greeted by silence.

She walked further inside until she heard her sister talking on the phone in the kitchen. She walked quitely to her sister, making sure her presence wasn't known.

She listened closely...

"... Are you sure you don't want to let me tell her? I mean, she is still your friend and-"

"No.. It's better if she doesn't find out and I'll be gone from her life like dust."

"But she should at least know..."

"I know Serah, but if she finds out... It's gonna be harder for me to leave... But I'll inform her a few days before I leave..."

"*sigh* Fine... But what if she asks?!"

"Try your best to change the topic, divert her attention, anything to make her forget about her question."

"O-okay. Bye.", Serah murmured.

"Bye..."

The younger Farron placed the phone back and turned around. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her sister.

"S-sis... H-hey... H-how's that s-s-stroll around t-t- own ?", Serah asked nervously.

"Ser, what was that about?", the older Farron asked, as calm as she can possible.

"N-nothing..!...", she blurted-out.

"Then why are you stuttering?", she replied in a serious tone, narrowing her eyes on her sister.

"I'm not..!.."

"Serah, do you know anything about Noctis disappearance?"

"Wha.. What are you talking about?", she replied as sweat began to fall from her forehead.

"Serah, don't lie to me because you can't lie to me. I know what I heard earlier."

"L-light... I-I-I can't tell you-", the younger Farron wasn't able to finish speaking as the older Farron spoke again.

"Tell me...Please.", the older Farron said as tears start to swell-up her eyes once more. 'I don't know what or who should I believe any longer... What is the truth.. what is the lie...?...'

'I'm sorry Noct, I promised that I won't tell her but I have to...'

The younger Farron gave up, as she was powerless against her sister, especially for this matter and spoke;

"Noctis informed me that she would be leaving Bodhum to go to Accordo this Sunday. He felt so much pain for the whole first month you got mad at him, bullied him and even went against him. You've changed alot ever since that lie. He couldn't take it anymore so he decided last week to go to Accordo. He changed his number so that you won't have any contact with him, even if you return to your senses... It... it would just make his life harder to leave you...",

Serah paused for a while as she too began to have tears go out of her eyes. Then continued;

"He gave us his new number, but told us not to give it to you. He didn't attend class because he was preparing to go to Accordo so he told me to lie to Professor Katzroy that he's ill. He isn't only going to study there, but he's gonna live there... He had a friend that agreed to let him stay with him in his home in Accordo 'til he finds his own home..." She starts weeping, but still says what she needs to finish; "I-I-I don't k-know whether-r you still even care ab-bout h-him... O-or your just ge-getting all this info to-to use it against h-him... I-i don't even know if you w-would even realize h-ho-how m-much he cares for you... And... And you.. You did this to h-hi-him..."

"I..I... I'm sorry...", Lightning replied as light tears fell to her cheeks. "I-I was foolish. Jealous. My pride overpowered me. I-I regret it all now..."

"...I don't even know... If you or any of us can stop him or do you still care about him...", Serah said as she was still crying on her sister's chest, getting a in embrace from the older Farron in return.

"... I won't know unless I try...", she replied, giving it a light squeeze on her younger sister's shoulder, then smiling a gentle smile, but with bittersweet feeling to it.


	11. Chapter 9: The Woman Who Can't Move On

**********Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. The characters, places and songs used are owned by the perspective owners. Thank You. **

* * *

**Previously on Clarity...**

_The the younger Farron closed her phone, turned around and eyes widened in shock._

_"S-sis... H-hey... H-how's that s-s-stroll around t-t- own ?", Serah asked nervously._

_"Ser, what was that about?", the older Farron asked, as calm as she can possible._

_"N-nothing..!...", she blurted-out._

_"Then why are you stuttering?", she replied in a serious tone, narrowing her eyes on her sister._

_"I'm not..!.."_

_"Serah, do you know anything about Noctis disappearance?"_

_"Wha.. What are you talking about?", she replied as sweat began to fall from her forehead._

_"Serah, dont lie to me because you can't lie to me. I know what I heard earlier."_

_"L-light... I-I-I can't tell you-", the younger Farron wasn't able to finish speaking as the older Farron spoke again._

_"Tell me...Please.", the older Farron said as tears start to swell-up her eyes once more._

_"...I don't even know... If you or any of us can stop him...", Serah said as she was still crying on her sister's chest, getting a ln embrace from the older Farron in return l._

_"... I won't know unless I try...", she replied, giving it a light squeeze on her younger sister's shoulder, then smiling a gentle smile, but with bittersweet feeling to it._

**The Next Morning**

Waking up in her room, The pink brunette was wearing her black socks and followed it with her brown knee high heeled boots. Zipping it up, She could remember her lover who once used to help her zip it whenever she has trouble zipping up. Only a slight smile could emanate on her face. She tried her best to keep her composure in spite of everything that had happened in the past. All she wanted to do was go out like it's an ordinary day, A day without her lover.

Leaving her room, She encounters her younger sister. At around the same time, She remembered that Noctis would usually visit her and her sister to spend more time with them and when there is good news, Prompto would come and visit bringing food and drinks to party as well as inviting everyone else they knew. But there wasn't anyone who is going to visit them now.

It seemed that the day was an ordinary and the same as the previous days. The only difference is that someone that the pink brunette used to care and love for, now facing his decision of moving to another place far away from her and the man who she ruined along with her lusting new boyfriend is gone and won't be by her side from now on. Still, She emanated a smile, A fake smile.

As she stepped outside, The weather looked fair and seemed that flakes were about to fall. None of this mattered to the pink brunette as she makes her way to the bus stop. She hails a bus which was almost empty. There were only 2 passengers, A couple. Boarding inside, She took her seat in the back seat of the bus alone as it makes its way to the mall where She and her friends before the incident used to hang out.

She covered her face as she thinks about what to do now that someone who used to love her is gone.

"Why did I go wrong? I shouldn't have done that dirty deed with Ballad and his associates in the first place."

"Should I blame myself that I lost Noctis?"

"If I only had one wish, It would be to go back in time."

"Just one wish….."

"Just one…."

Looking outside the window, She could remember that her lover used to let her nap on his soft and comforting shoulders. A slight smile emanated from her face as she remembers the moment.

A few minutes later, She arrives at the mall where she and her friends used to hang out. Walking near to the pizza parlor, She looked at the bench in front of the parlor and the memory where she and her lover used to look up the night sky and tell each other about what they feel comes to her mind. She visualizes it into her mind as she sees what happened on that day.

**2 Months Ago**

_"Well, I hope you and I can stay together until we grow old, Surrounded with children."_

_She remembers his laugh. "Hahaha…. Can't you think other things but that?"_

_"Well, I just wanted to make sure you'd agree to what we will do after we graduate."_

_"Let's think about that another time. For now, This."_

Tears began to fall from her eyes. She ceased her imagination as she continues to roam around the mall.

Later in the afternoon, She went to the university on foot and walked to the rooftop where Noctis would always sleep with a book covering his face. She arrives on the rooftop at the same time when Noctis begins to nap. She visualizes the wall where his back once rested. Going to the wall, She rested her back on the same place where Noctis rested his. Nothing but the breeze was cooling her. She sheds tears as she could remember when she rested beside Noctis.

**2 Months Ago**

"_Hey Noctis, Can I sleep with you?"_

_She could remember him saying. "Why not? Be my guest."_

_Sitting together with their backs rested on the wall, The pink brunette rested and made herself comfortable with her lover beside her. She placed her hands around him as she rested on his shoulders. Her lover's shoulders was the softest part of everything she had ever slept on._

Once again, She ceased her vision of the past.

She looks up the sky to see that it began to change from fair to overcast. Sensing that it will soon precipitate, She departs from the rooftop and left the rooftop.

Going back in the corridor, She goes to the place where she first found out the alleged controversy of Noctis dating someone else. She could remember that this was the reason why she began to torment her lover before. She couldn't bring herself to walk inside the ladies comfort room.

She remembers on what happened that time. Voices in her head began to scream as she remembers deeply.

**2 Months Ago**

_Caius spoke, "It's true. I even saw them holding hands before you came back. I just found out that He is dating someone else."_

_"WHA-?"_

_"In other words, Noctis is cheating on you."_

_"I-I-I can't believe h-he w-would do that."_

_"Go face him now. Demand him to tell you about the picture."_

_She hesitated. "Yeah…. Maybe you're right. Thanks Caius." She said in a calm voice._

She could remember when she scolded Noctis.

_"Don't lie to me."_

_"About what?"_

_"What's with this picture huh?" _

_She could remember him bellowing after she assumed that he was cheating behind her back._

_"I SWEAR I WAS LENDING HER A HAND. STELLA ALMOST SLIPPED!"_

_"I don't have to listen to your lies."_

_"Wha- What do you mean?"_

_"Caius told me about it. It's genuine and proven. Jihl proved everything was true."_

_"What?!"_

_Finally, She remembers the most painful part on what happened at that time._

_"Does it matter now that it's true and the whole campus heard it."_

_"You? Light, You believe about what this bastard said?" He referred to Caius._

_"Hmph… No answer?"_

_Finally, That one sentence followed her thoughts._

_"You know what, We're finished, Caelum."_

She remembered that she removed her necklace that Noctis had given her and threw it hard on the cold hard floor, Leaving Noctis and his heart in sorrow.

After visualizing on what happened, She made her way to the library which was open. She steps inside and sees the librarian on the counter with 2 people reading on the tables while 3 others are scanning the shelves. She walked to where she and Noctis shared a moment before going down and seeing Yuna and Tidus as a couple.

**2 Months Ago**

_"Hey, How did you know Caius?"_

_"Well, Me and Caius have been fighting ever since elementary. If you remembered, You were the reason."_

_"Wha-? Oh, I remember."_

_"Yeah. But you chose me over him. Well, the reason is because we've been sticking a lot and we shared stories. "_

_"Yeah."_

_"I love you."_

_"Hahaha, I love you too." He responded._

After leaving the library, She went down to the 3rd Floor where the reason of Noctis leaving Bodhum originated. She could remember visualizing herself laughing as Noctis kept being beaten up by Caius with Seymour and Seifer.

**2 Months Ago**

_"I took your woman after you cheated at Her. I've taken the best you had to offer. You don't measure up to me as a man in any way."_

_"What more do you want?"_

_"What do I want? I've already got whatever you have. But this doesn't end until I make you walk into the sunset."_

_"Caius, I'm gonna promise you that I'll make your life miserable that you wish you'd rather die."_

_"Hahaha" Noctis felt Caius palm holding his jaw. "Caelum, I want you to look up. I want you to let your tears out of your eyes. Face reality cause this is it."_

_Lightning walked to Caius side. "I want you to see the woman that broke your heart and the man that tore it out of your chest."_

_"As we kiss your dream goodbye." It proceeded with her kissing Caius as Noctis watched in awe. It proceeded with her delivering a blow to Noctis abdomen with the pointed tip of her black boot._

She removes herself of her visualization as she regrets on what happened on that day. Not wanting to visualize those horrors that Noctis endured and have gone through, She left the campus. As she was making her way to the gate, It began to precipitate. It wasn't rain, but it was precipitating flakes of snow. She opened her palm and looked up the sky. She could remember that She and Noctis loved snow and would always go outside and spend time together like "Lovers in the Snow" after a soap opera that Serah loves to watch.

She imagines herself playing with Noctis in the snow together with their cuddles and kisses. She began to shed tears and this time, She couldn't control her tears so she just covered her face and ran for the exit.

Outside, She took her handkerchief and wiped her tears off. She made her way to the bus stop as she still kept on wiping off the falling tears from her eyes. Finally, she reaches the bus stop. Beside the bus stop, She sees someone standing on the side of the sign. The person was wearing a white coat and a brown sweater. He had a brown leather messenger bag slung over the shoulder. He was wearing blue jeans and black shoes and the person looked tall but his face wasn't visible.

Lightning was curious. The person resembled the man she loved before. She walked near to his back and looked at him straight. His hair resembled the style of his lover. Then, The person spoke in a familiar voice.

"Don't tell me, You're Lightning aren't you?"

Lightning looked startled. "How did you know my name? How did you know I was behind you?"

The person turned around to reveal his identity. Lightning was shocked.

"N-N-Noctis? Is that you?"

"Farron, It's been a while hasn't it?" Noctis said in his usual voice but not in his friendly tone when he spoke with Lightning before.

"Y-Yeah. H-How are you?"

Noctis dismissed her question. "Don't even ask." He continued. "What brings you here?"

Lightning tried to make him smile. "Hey, Do you remember-" But she was cut in mid-sentence.

"Remember what? Me getting beaten up by Caius or the one when you tried to toy me?"

At this, Lightning knew that Noctis still had the feeling. "You know what, Forget it."

They paused for a while before Noctis spoke. "Now, Let me ask. Why would you do that? We've been friends for a very long time. I've treated you whole-heartedly and I never took you for granted but now, This is how you repay me?"

"Noctis, Please I-" But she was cut off.

"Please, Don't call me Noctis or even Noct. Just Caelum."

She continued. "Please, Listen to me."

Noctis looked as if he wasn't interested to listen but he gave her with one of his familiar sentences.

"I'm all ears."

"Noctis, Please. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, Please. I regretted on believing for what Caius had said. You never dumped me for Stella. In fact, You were still in love with me when you helped Stella from slipping and hit the floor. Listen." She paused. "The reason why I'm telling you all these is because everything is true. Serah overheard Caius with his friends talking and that everything had been a set-up. He plans to take everything away from you."

She continues for a second time. "You never lied. I didn't believe you. I was a fool."

She took his hand and held it. "Noctis, I'm really sorry. I should've believed you in the first place. I want things to go back where they should be. I want to go back with you."

"Please, Let's go back. Let's graduate college together. Graduation is just a few months away and you and I can't miss it. Please, Don't leave me." She pleaded.

'_There is no You and Me' _He whispered.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Didn't Serah told you. I thought I told her that I'm leaving you." He continued. "I'm going to Accordo now. My flight leaves tomorrow night."

Lightning muttered. "Noctis…"

Noctis continued. "There's nothing you can do about it now. Don't waste your time."

She wonders. "But why? Why can't we do anything about it?"

Noctis; "Sorry Claire, I don't want to graduate with you or neither will I plan to. I'm finishing my studies in Accordo. So, Forget about it and just graduate with whoever you want to be with."

"But I want you." She tried.

"No Claire."

"But why?"

"I don't love you." He repeats again as Lightning hears what Noctis had just said. "I... don't love you."

At those words, She couldn't believe what Noctis had just said. "Liar." She uttered.

"I'm being honest."

"You're lying!" She continued. "You know you're lying. You love me. Can't we just…. Can't we just love each other?"

"No Claire, I'm only being honest."

Then, A bus arrives at the bus stop. Noctis looks at Lightning for one last time. "Sorry Claire, I'm leaving. There's nothing you can do. Just face it."

"But Noct, I-" But he cuts her.

"No. Goodbye…. Claire."

Noctis made his way up to the seats and takes a seat somewhere near the windows where Lightning could see him. Then, the bus departs the bus stop, leaving Lightning alone in the cold snowy night.

Then, Tears began to fall and Lightning falls to cold snowy side walk and cries as she sees the bus turn and disappears from her vision.

Now, There was no one to make her smile ever again.


	12. Chapter 10: Last Chance To Love Again

**__********Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. The characters, places and songs used are owned by the perspective owners. Thank You.**

* * *

**_Previously on Clarity…_**

_"Didn't Serah told you. I thought I told her that I'm leaving you." He continued. "I'm going to Accordo now. My flight leaves tomorrow night."_

_ Lightning muttered. "Noctis…"_

_ Noctis continued. "There's nothing you can do about it now. Don't waste your time."_

_ She wonders. "But why? Why can't we do anything about it?"_

_ Noctis; "Sorry Claire, I don't want to graduate with you or neither will I plan to. I'm finishing my studies in Accordo. So, Forget about it and just graduate with whoever you want to be with."_

_ "But I want you." She tried._

_ "No Claire."_

_ "But why?"_

_ "I don't love you." He repeats again as Lightning hears what Noctis had just said. "I... don't love you."_

_ At those words, She couldn't believe what Noctis had just said. "Liar." She uttered._

_ "I'm being honest."_

_ "You're lying!" She continued. "You know you're lying. You love me. Can't we just…. Can't we just love each other?"_

_ "No Claire, I'm only being honest."_

_ Then, A bus arrives at the bus stop. Noctis looks at Lightning for one last time. "Sorry Claire, I'm leaving. There's nothing you can do. Just face it."_

_ "But Noct, I-" But he cuts her._

_ "No. Goodbye…. Claire."_

_ Noctis made his way up to the seats and takes a seat somewhere near the windows where Lightning could see him. Then, the bus departs the bus stop, leaving Lightning alone in the cold snowy night._

_ Then, Tears began to fall and Lightning falls to cold snowy side walk and cries as she sees the bus turn and disappears from her vision._

* * *

At about 11:00pm, The older Farron arrived the comfort of home from the snowy weather outside with a dejected face. Her eyes didn't stop shedding off tears. She was heartbroken. From the kitchen comes out her younger sister who bought out a tray of tea. Upon seeing her sister heartbroken, She left the tray of tea on the table and went to her sister. The older Farron kneels to the floor just as her sister went to her and comforted her with an embrace.

Lightning couldn't stop crying. Her sister patted her consolingly. She knew exactly the reason. The older Farron ceased shedding off tears and shared a hearty tea with her younger sister.

"Light, I think you better rest for tonight."

Lightning sipped her cup. "Maybe…. You're right."

"Would be better if we talk about this in the morning."

The older Farron finished her cup and made her way to her bedroom. Stepping inside, She opened her lamp and sat on her bed. She fell back and looked up to the ceiling. She imagines herself being together with her lover who is now supposed to leave on the next night.

Wanting to sleep, She unzipped and removed her boots and placed them back to the closet. She removed her clothing and took a quick bath before she wore into a comfortable sleepwear and go to sleep.

The following morning, The younger Farron knocked on the door of his older sister with a tray of tea set on the side table beside her. She knocked for a second time after the first wasn't answered. Then, She knocked again.

"Light, Wake up." She uttered.

Inside, The older Farron scratched her head after rising up from the comfort of her bed. She puts on her slippers and made her way to the door. She opens it and receives a warm greeting from her younger sister.

"Good Morning Sis! I made tea." She said, Holding the tray of tea set.

"Thanks. Come in."

The older Sister stepped aside and her younger sister stepped inside and placed the tray of tea set on the table. The two sat together and she began to pour in the tea. She knew that tea would calm her down after everything she has been through.

"Well. Tonight, He's gone." The younger sister expressed sorrow.

The pink brunette looked like she was going to shed a tear. Then, Her sister placed her hands on her arms as she began to mutter out.

"Light, I think, There's only one thing left. It would surely make Noctis stay and love you for a second time."

"What's that?"

The younger sister began to utter out something that was familiar. It was something that Lightning and Noctis also used to share but this time, it wasn't a thing or even an object. The younger sister began to hum softly and a little quiet. She wouldn't want to immediately just utter it out. She wanted to calm her sister a little bit and hum with her.

The older Farron began to hum with her sister. They were in tone and each had a very good voice but her sister had a calmer voice. Serah began to utter out the lyrics.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

At the lyrics, She began to listen closely to the lyrics that her younger sister is singing.

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

Finally, The pink brunette begins to remember that this was the song that She and Her lover used to listen to together whenever they would sit in the rooftop of the university and sit together with earphones on their ears.

As she could remember the lyrics, She sings along with her sister.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

A smile escapes the two sister's faces.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

After singing the song, A smile emanated on the face of the older Farron and she embraced her sister.

"Serah. You've given me another idea and… Thank you."

Her younger sister embraced her back. "Light, Whatever you're thinking, Let's do it."

Later, The younger Farron called everyone that she and her sister were close with. She told them to visit their home 30 minutes before lunch time to which they agree. They all wondered what was it all about. After taking a bath, The two Farrons sat on the couch with their friends in the living room.

"Guys, The reason why I called all of you here is because Lightning is planning something for Noctis tonight."

Vincent uttered. "Wait, Didn't Noctis told us that he would be leaving tonight?"

"Well V, We plan to do this in the night before his flight. Besides, He doesn't leave till 12. Now, Let's just have Lightning explain."

Lightning began to speak out what she needed to say.

"Guys, Tonight, This may be my last chance to get Noctis back into my life again and I wanted to at least, sing out something for him before he leaves. A sort of a mini concert."

"WHOAH!"

"AWESOME!"

"NO KIDDING!?"

They were amazed. Lightning nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah. But if we're gonna do this, We better start right now."

She turned to Prompto. "Time check."

"It's 10 minutes past 12."

"Whoah, Aren't we just gonna stand here? You heard what Lightning said." Snow raised his voice.

"LET'S DO IT!" Wakka shouted.

Afterwards, They left the house and rode a bus to the university.

**Meanwhile…**

In the room of a dark haired man, He was sleeping lightly after he had just woken up to go to the latrine. He couldn't sleep so he rose up and went to the kitchen and made himself some tea. He wasn't even disturbed by his thoughts of leaving Bodhum because He made his decision final on the previous days. As he sipped tea, He felt a soothing comfort. As he sipped, A knock on his door interrupted him.

He left the kitchen and opened the door. To his surprise, It was only Gladiolus.

"Hey G, What's up?"

"Hey Noct. Just wanna check on you." He continued. "May I?"

"Sure, Come in."

He closed the door as Gladiolus was inside.

"Tea?" He offered.

"No, I already ate."

"Suit yourself."

Noctis left the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand. "So, What brings you here?"

"Well, I really can't believe that you're leaving us and are you sure about this?"

Silence ruled for a second. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, Everyone's gonna miss you but what about Lightning?"

"Well, As long as She enjoys herself, I'm not bothered by what she wants to do now."

Gladiolus sighed. "Well, I hope you're glad with what you're doing."

"Wanna go for coffee?"

"Sure."

"Ok, Just wait for me."

Later, Noctis and Gladiolus went to a coffee shop just near to the university. He wasn't disturbed by the university's distance so he made himself comfortable. After the coffee was served on their table, They began to talk.

"Well, What will do you plan as soon as you arrive in Accordo?"

"Cor has his car waiting. As soon as I arrive in the evening, He'll allow me to stay in his home till I find a permanent home. I'll also enroll as early as possible because I don't want anything to hinder my studies."

"Well, Whatever you're planning is good as long as you can handle it."

"Don't worry so much. I'm used to it."

"Later Tonight, I'll pick you up at 11. I'll take you to the airport."

"Thanks for driving me there."

"No problem."

As Gladiolus was sipping, To his left, He saw bus stopping near the university. Out came his friend's lover and the rest who were close with them. Noctis looked at him. He saw that Gladiolus was looking at another direction. This made him wonder.

"Something wrong Gladio?"

The man shook his head. "Nothing. I just feel a little tired."

"Well, Just relax and drink."

They had finished their coffee by the time it was 1:30pm. They returned to Noctis's house so he can have a final preparation for his flight to Accordo in the night. When they arrived, Noctis disembarked and spoke to Gladiolus.

"I'll pick you up at 11."

"Ok, Don't be late. My flight leaves at 1am."

"Ok. Bye."

He waved goodbye and went inside his house and immediately went to his room to open his luggage and prepare his things.

**Meanwhile...**

The younger Farron was running through the corridor while the rest with her sister was waiting in the university grounds. Just then, Aerith came, She was busy getting flowers for the pink brunette to give to her lover.

"Here you go Light, Pink Roses. Quite the finest."

Lightning; "There's so many! I only needed one."

"It's better if you have more. What happens if you only have one? At least just in case it gets destroyed, You have a back-up." She corrected.

"Maybe you have a point there." The older Farron said.

Rikku became impatient. "Argh! What's Serah taking so long?"

"It isn't easy talking to the head professor Rikku." Yuna claimed.

"Cid's not that bad at all. He really likes to consider people's idea's you know." Ashe said.

"Who's Cid? Professor Raines, One of our professors or Cid Kramer?" Balthier asked.

"Kramer, Honey."

"Well, Just in case if Cid doesn't allow, We could always go in the auditorium by 'sneaking up' " Lulu advised.

"Sneaking up?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Same as Cid stuffing his ears with cotton." Squall replied.

Yuffie was delighted. "Ohh… So we go to his bedroom and-"

"No, Not literally go into his bedroom and stuff cotton on his ears. We just sneak up and just make noise when Noct arrives."

"Oh, I should have known."

"Yeah or else it would be a sticky wicket."

"What's a sticky wicket?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"It's Noctis version of 'up the creek without a paddle'."

"Oh. I see."

"You don't get it do you?" Squall asked.

"No, Not at all." Yuffie nodded sideways.

Meanwhile, Serah was panting from running non-stop from the grounds to the office. He fixed herself before she knocked the door to the head professor's office. She shook herself to look good and arranged her hair. Afterwards, She knocked at the door. Then, The door was opened.

"Oh!, Ms. Farron. What brings you hear."

"Sir, Headmaster-" But she was cut-off.

"Just Professor please."

"Professor, sir. In behalf of me and my sister and all of our friends, May we request that we use the auditorium for tonight."

"What is the occasion?"

"Do you remember Noctis?"

"Yeah. He was my favorite student. Why?"

"Well, Ever since we found out the reason he was absent, Lightning regretted about going against him. Now, She plans to use the auditorium so she could let him feel that she still loves him and that she is sorry."

"Well, Have you tried everything to get Noctis back in contact?"

"Yes. Her efforts failed to persuade him."

Cid felt curious. He emanated a slight smile. "Very well, I give you permission."

"Oh Thank you Sir."

"Now go, Your sister needs you." Cid dismissed.

"Ok. Thank you again, Sir."

A few minutes later, Serah arrived panting. "Cid….said….Yes."

"Good. Let's begin now. We only have 9 and a half hours left. Let's hurry up and prepare."

They immediately ran to the auditorium. It was left unopened. They knew that Cid had opened it for them. They went inside and went to the back stage. There, Lightning spoke out to them.

"Ok, Here's the plan. We rehearse for 3 hours and take a break for an hour before we rehearse again for a final time then we go back to our houses and wear a better clothing for the night as long as you guys are comfortable with it. Let's make it a white night. White suits and white dresses."

She turned to Serah. "Sis, You call Noctis just before 10 tonight. Tell him to come to the auditorium. Don't tell him anything and don't mention me. Just tell him it's a surprise."

"Ok."

Just then, Gladiolus arrived. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey G, How's Noct doing?"

"Fine. He's preparing."

"Ok. Gladiolus, You pick up Noctis and the three of you-"

"Three?"

"Let me finish."

"Oh, Sorry."

"Where was I? Oh, You, Tidus and Cloud will escort Noctis here. Aerith, Leave a pink rose on that seat in front."

As the older Farron further explained, They all agreed to what Lightning planned. They had confidence that it was enough to convince her former lover to get back together. It was already 2pm when they began to rehearse. Lightning was rehearsing when Stella came.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Stella clapped her hands. "Wonderful. I wish I could do the same for Prompto."

"I'm sure the day will come."

After the last rehearse, They left the auditorium and went back to their homes. Lightning returned to her bedroom and went to her wardrobe and dressed herself into a white dress. She inserted her feet on her white high heels. Her sister wore the same but their dresses were a bit different in design. In 10 minutes, Snow arrived to pick up his lover and Lightning. He waited for them outside.

The two sisters left the home just in time to see Snow waiting beside his car.

"Just in time."

"Sis, Have you called Noct yet?"

"Not yet Light."

"Call him fast, We need more time before he leaves. We have to start a little early than 9."

"Ok. I'm on it."

Serah immediately scrolled through her contacts. He immediately presses 'Noctis Lucis Caelum' followed by the 'Call' button. Serah began to sweat lightly.

"C'mon Noct, Pick up."

It was ringing but she might fear the Noctis had turned off his phone or did he?

"Hello Serah?"

"Hey Noct, Please, Go to the university right now?"

Noctis was still putting on his white trench coat while he answers. "Why now?"

"Noct, There's umm a-"

The younger Farron looked at her sister. Her sister gave her a gesture to hide it from him.

"Umm… Head Professor Kramer planned a farewell party. Everyone will be there except for Caius and his lackeys so it's perfectly safe."

"What about Lightning? Will she be there?"

"Don't worry too much. She wont. Do you trust me with this farewell party?"

"Yeah. Sorry bout' that. I trust you." He said, feeling guilt.

"Ok, Bye. Meet you at 7:30. Don't be late."

"Ok Bye."

The younger Farron ended the call and faced her sister. "He's coming."

"We better hurry."

Together, The three embarked Snow's car and Snow sped off for the university, not wanting Noctis to see the surprise.

**Meanwhile...**

Noctis stepped outside his house. In front, Gladiolus was waiting beside his car.

"So early. You ready to go?"

"Change of plans. Cid just hosted a farewell party for me and now Serah wants me to go there to see it."

"Well, Since it's still 7:10, Let's go."

Noctis boarded his friend's car and Gladiolus sped off and drove his way to the university where a surprise awaits Noctis.

**20 Minutes Later.**

"Well we're here. Where's Serah?"

In the gates, Prompto and Squall came out. Noctis smiled and waved a friendly hand.

"Hey Prompt."

"Hey, The guys are waiting in the Auditorium."

"Lead the way."

Noctis and Gladiolus followed the two gentlemen to the auditorium, which was only in the 1st floor of the school building so they didn't waste much energy. Noctis placed his hands inside his pocket as he felt the cool air rushing. He noticed that Prompto and Squall are wearing white suits. He didn't bother to ask 'cause it didn't matter to him at all.

Later, They arrived in front of the auditorium. As he along with Squall and Prompto entered the auditorium, he got blinded by the light of the room. He then felt cold air brush pass him as he adjusted his eyes to see clearly.

The first thing he noticed was the combination of red and white interior designs. The stage had a set of a dozen balloons on each side, each having alternate sets of intervals of white then red then white then red and so on. The windows had curtains same colors and patterns as the balloons. Not to mention the mass of guest present.

"Noct!" A slightly high-pitched but gentle female voice said. Noctis then diverted his attention from the scenery of the room to the one who spoke.

"Hm? Oh, hey Ser." Serah was wearing a white strapless dress that reaches just one inch above her knee, a garb over her dress to cover the upper portion of of her arms, a black belt on her belly, white gloves reaching between the mid-point of her arms up until the tip of her fingers, white stockings starting from her knees then below, black pumps which are merely two inches tall and to top it all off, two scrunches which had a design of a white rose, a star and a moon on it that were glittering.

"Glad you came." She smiled gently. "Come with me, I'll show you to your seat." She said as she was gesturing to follow her.

While Serah was leading Noctis to his chair, Rinoa, Yuna and Lightning were all at the back stage.

"He's here." Lightning said with a hint of worry, but her stoic expression was still maintained.

Rinoa saw that Noctis reached his chair.

"We're about to go in a few. Calm down, Light. I know your worried, but I know you can do this." Yuna said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Lightning mutters.

"Let's get going to our positions. Ashe be ready. Rinoa, tell Yuffie and Vincent to fix the spotlights." Leanne announced and they said people oblige.

Back to Serah and Noctis, Noctis noticed a pink rose, similar shade to the hair of Serah, on his chair, but he didn't bother asking what it was for and picked it up.

"You said this was a farewell celebration by Headmaster Kramer. So where is he?" Noctis asked.

"Oh. He'll probably show up later but for now..." She trailed off with smiled and a glint in her eyes. But he didn't notice the glint.

As he was about to ask what did she meant, but then the lights closed and the spot light shined upon the stage. He heard the sound of piano notes, then shifted his attention to the stage. It was Ashe playing a tune of a piece he was familiar with, alas, he could not remember what it was.

Then somewhere in the shadows, someone was singing...

**_High dive into frozen waves_**  
**_Where the past comes back to life_**  
**_Fight fear for the selfish pain_**  
**_It was worth it every time_**

He looked around to see where the source of rhythm came realization hit him. His eyes widened and he froze from where he stood. He knew that voice. That tune. The deepness. He knew it all too well. It belonged _her_.

"Ser-" He was to ask Serah to quench the thirst of his curiosity but she was nowhere to be found.

_She_ still hasn't shown up, yet she continued...

**_And hold still right before we crash,_**  
**_'Cause we both know how this ends_**  
**_A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass_**  
**_And I drown in you again oh_**

Then, he remembered. It was the song he and _she_ used to sing together.

**_And hold still right before we crash,_**  
**_'Cause we both know how this ends_**  
**_A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass_**  
**_And I drown in you again_**

Out from the shadows and into the light 'she' appeared wearing a red dress that ends below her knees, a thin black belt around her stomach, a Fossil watch, a black glove on her right hand and black high-heals with white pearl designs on the strap above her ankles, holding a microphone in her right hand.

He just stared at her awestricken. He could not deny that she looked ravishing in her attire, but he could not drop his walls. Not yet.

**_'Cause you are, the piece of me,_**  
**_I wish, I didn't need_**  
**_Chasing, relentlessly,_**  
**_Still fight and I don't know why_**

**_If our love, is tragedy,_**  
**_Why are you my remedy?_**  
**_If our love is insanity,_**  
**_Why are you my clarity?_**  
**_Clarity-Clarity_**

**_If our love's, insanity,_**  
**_Why are you my clarity?_**

He felt his heart churn. He could not deny that he still loved Lightning, but he was afraid of feeling broken once more. A tear was threatening to slip from his eye but he held it back.

**_Walk on through a red parade,_**  
**_And refuse to make amends_**  
**_It cuts deep through our ground and makes you_**  
**_Forget our common sense_**

**_ Don't speak as I try to leave,_**  
**_'Cause we both know what we'll choose_**  
**_If you pull, then I'll push too deep_**  
**_And I'll fall right back to you_**

**_ 'Cause you are, the piece of me,_**  
**_I wish, I didn't need_**  
**_Chasing, relentlessly,_**  
**_Still fight and I don't know why_**

**_ If our love, is tragedy,_**  
**_Why are you my remedy?_**

**_If our love is insanity,_**  
**_Why are you my clarity?_**  
**_Clarity-Clarity_**

**_ Why are you my clarity?_**  
**_Clarity-Clarity_**

**_ You are, the piece of me,  
I wish, I didn't need_**  
**_Chasing, relentlessly,_**  
**_Still fight and I don't know why_**

**_ If our love, is tragedy,_**  
**_Why are you my remedy?_**  
**_If our love's insanity,_**  
**_Why are you my clarity?_**  
**_Clarity-Clarity_**

**_ Why are you my clarity?  
Clarity-Clarity_**

**_ Why are you my clarity?_**

As Ashe played her last keys and Lightning finished singing, the light rose haired girl dropped her microphone, but making sure it was off so that it won't make an irritating sound, then went to Noctis. She embraced him tightly but he did not respond to her, instead pushed her away.

Her face saddens but no tears are released. "I'm so sorry Noct. Please forgive me. I truly regret every nasty and displeasing thing I did to you. I should have believed you instead of Ballad and Nabaat. I should have believed the person who was always there for me and never left me, through troubles, trials and other different situations." Thin tears began to slide down her eyes. "If you'd give me one more chance, just one, I would wholeheartedly accept and treasure it."

No one spoke a word for a moment, and then Light broke the silence. "If you do give me one more chance, hand me the rose, which you hold. But if you don't, I accept that you don't love me anymore. That, you can be happy without me. I won't try to pursue you any longer."

Noctis debated with his inner thoughts whether he should or should not accept her. He was hurt so much but he can find sincerity in her words. He couldn't find anything wrong with saying _yes_. He surely still loved her just as much as before. Maybe it won't be a bad to give her one more chance. After a few moments of debating to himself, he finally decided.

Noctis didn't do what she hoped for and dropped the delicate flower on the floor, it's petals scattered around the floor. When she saw the remnants of the rose on the ground, she shooked her head, covering her eyes with her arm as tears fell from her eyes and fell to the floor like water droplets.

Unknown to her, he placed the flower that was from his pocket behind her left ear. Then that was when she felt something behind her ear, when she fluttered her eyes open she saw Noctis having a gentle smile on his face. She looked to her ear and she delighted. But she still didn't believe it so she asked: "Is this all true?"

Noctis simply nodded smiled one of his charming and gentle smiles. Lightning's face softens and had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. Noctis then cupped her face with a gloved hand and leaned in, while Light finished his action by sealing it with a passionate and affectionate kiss that the two have no idea how much they were longing for it.

The crowd then applauded to the pair as they got back together. The speaker switched on and the pair seized their kiss.

"So, does that mean everyone's happy and back together?" Headmaster Kramer gladly said.

He was answered by joyful faces.

"That's great news."

"So does that mean you won't leave any more?" Lightning asked her once again lover.

"Hmmmm... I guess not. As long as you promise to stay and be with me 'till time takes us." He replied.

She smiled at that and wrapped her arms around Noctis' neck while he wrapped his arms around his waist then they pulled in a tender and chaste kiss. Moments later, they were interrupted by a wolf whistle. "Get a room!" Rikku swooned followed by claps and whistles from the audience, therefore Lightning and Noctis' faces were as bright red as ripe tomatoes.

Then, Lightning faced her lover with a gentle smile on her face, then spoke; "I'm really happy that you forgave me. I was worried that you might say no and reject me."

"Just remember Light, I love you even if fate doesn't allow us to be together. You are my Light of the Night Sky. Remember that."

"Sometimes you can really be so cheesy."

"Heh. Who cares. You still love me anyway. That' all that matters." With that, they lip locked once again and were glad that they are back together.

* * *

**Dynasty A/N: Hey there guys this chapter was made by both me and Noct. So yeah... its me Dynasty who's writing this note. And yes, the end is NEAR. There is still an epilogue to this. So stay tuned for its finale.**

**We are glad for all your support our awesome readers. And we hope that you will like our future stories just as much as Clarity or even more. **

**Reviews, Faves, Follows, PMs and Comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed. x3**

**Once again this was Dynasty, now signing off! Ciao! :3 **

** Noctis A/N: Annyeonghaseyo! It's me Noctis. We really hope you loved this chapter. And yeah, Like Dynasty said, There's still an epilogue and I'm working on it currently right now. Thank you for reading this chapter and please stay tuned. **

**Also, Me and Dynasty are already plotting our second collab fic. We won't say anything about it because we don't want to spoil it. You guys will just have to wait. **

**Auf Wiedersehen! *blows a kiss***


End file.
